


i would like to get to know you baby

by ourlovelybones



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Romance, lots of fluff, this is extra as hell, zara invented the game and even took inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlovelybones/pseuds/ourlovelybones
Summary: Isak wakes up to ten strange texts from Eskild and three missed calls from his manager. He's almost worried someone has died until the screenshot comes in.Even Bech Næsheim had tweeted about him.{!AU in which Even is an internationally famous singer and Isak is an up and coming model he finds on twitter, a.k.a based off of the iconic Zara Larsson)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [I would like to get to know you baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109500) by [SpiritHallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows)



> i've spent all day working on this fic and now it's DONE (it's now 3:30 in the morning) ayyyyy (pls ignore typos and grammar errors i'll fix 'em sometime in the future)
> 
> the title is from queen zara's "i would like"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've spent all day working on this fic and now it's DONE (it's now 3:30 in the morning) ayyyyy (pls ignore typos and grammar errors i'll fix 'em sometime in the future)
> 
> the title is from queen zara's "i would like"

Eskild (11:35)

_ISAK_

Eskild (11:38) 

_WAKE UP YOU LAZY MOTHERFUCKER_

Eskild (11:49)

_Baby gay are you alright_

Eskild (12:02)

_How the fuck are you still sleeping_

Eskild (12:14)

_Listen check twitter_

Eskild (12:15)

_Did you check twitter yet_

Eskild (12:29)

_Issssaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk wake up_

Eskild (12:36)

_I’m about to come home and wake you up_

Eskild (12:47)

_I've been texting you for over an hour I'm starting to think you're ignoring me :(_

Eskild (13:01)

_For fuck's sake Isak, would you just wake up and check twitter?!_

 

I.

 

Isak is unpleasantly awoken to ten strange texts from Eskild and three missed calls from his manager. He's almost worried someone has died until he finally opens up twitter.

Even Bech Næsheim tweeted about _him_. 

 

It's a flirty tweet that has many of his fans scouring the internet high and low for this mysterious boy. Most of them have already found and tagged Isak's professional account that he's only used once. His management does all the tweeting and even they forget about the account from time to time.

Isak dials Eskild’s number, who answers before he can blink. “Baby gay, you're famous!"

"Good morning, Eskild.” Isak ignores his comment. "How was your night?"

"Not as great as yours apparently, how the hell did you get Even Bech Næsheim to tweet about you?! I’m freaking out, what the fuck.”

"My night was great actually. I had a bottle of wine that Mamma sent over from London -"

“Why are you still talking about the wine? Even's coming to Oslo in three months for a sold out concert and I’ve already picked out what I’m going to wear. The only problem is I don't have tickets. Can you get me a backstage pass?”

Isak sighs and puts a couple of frozen waffles in his toaster. He's supposed to be having scrambled eggs (organic, of course) with lightly sprinkled basil (freshly picked, of course), a slice of glazed ham (only allowed from the farmer's market three hours up North), and a glass of orange juice - that doesn't contain high fructose corn syrup. “Eskild, I can't. He's probably just joking and trying to be funny. I'm very sure he doesn't mean it."

“He's hot and totally your type."

"I don't have a type."

"Your type is dick and he has one. I'm pretty sure, I mean I've never seen it. But he tweeted your pictures for the world to see - everyone's going to be trying to hook you two up."

"Exactly!" Isak cuts in. "They're all going to hook us up for PR purposes. I told you I was done with that fake shit."

Eskild sighs on the other line. "But he's Even Bech Næsheim, how could you not be the slightest bit interested in him?"

It was not that Isak isn’t interested in Even. It’s the fact that he _is._

Isak has been following Even's career since _Idol - Jakten på en superstjerne_ where he finished in third place. He'd even gone with Eva to Even's first local show in Oslo, before he became a world-known super star, where he played a small set at Kaffebrenneriet. Isak had just started small modeling jobs around that time and was hoping to be able to talk to Even after the show.

But Even had a girlfriend at the time and he felt ridiculous for even thinking he had a chance, and went back to Eva’s house instead to drink and watch dumb comedies.

Isak is undoubtedly delighted that Even Bech Næsheim tweeted _him._ But he’s also realistic - Even isn’t looking for something serious and was just being funny. There is no way he’s interested in pursuing a real relationship with some model he'd found online, who for all he knows - could be a serial killer or parent of five kids. And Isak knows how the game is played. His manager would try and contact Even’s manager for a meeting. It would first be them to discuss PR and marketing strategy, then with Isak and Even to implement those strategies and look over the contact, then Isak and Even alone to discuss the contract, then another group meeting to sign the contract and create a public appearance schedule.

Even if Even's team did respond to Isak's team, it would still mean nothing in the end. Even would be forced into doing this all because of probably a drunk tweet he'd made and thought was hilarious. Even wouldn't be interested in him, at least not the way Isak was interested in Even. And he's had enough of relentlessly falling for people who don't love him back. 

“It’s never going to work.” Isak says nonchalantly, pointedly not answering Eskild’s question. “But if the chance to get backstage passes to his show comes up, I just might think of you.”

“Oh, how kind of you considering I am your Guru.”

“But only if you bring potato chips back from wherever you are.”

Isak cuts the conversation short before Eskild can tell him graphic details about his latest conquest and logs onto twitter again. His notifications are chaos; because he’s already following Even, naturally all of their fans are combining their names together and editing all of their pictures. 

He scrolls to Even’s profile and clicks on the tweet, pressing the icon to share it as a DM. Even’s DM’s are thankfully open, but Isak already has a headache from thinking about how the singer can handle so many messages all the time. 

_Hei Even, haha. Guess you found some old pictures of mine. Lol._

Isak frowns to himself and deletes the message.

_Hey dude! Lol guess you found some lame pics of me on the internet._

Isak rolls his eyes at himself and deletes the message.

_Hei Even :) My name’s Isak. I like my eggs scrambled, haha. Thanks for the tweet._

Isak presses send before he can second-guess himself and slams his phone down on the table, feeling the heat of shame strike his body. He forces himself not to think about it, not call his manager back, and definitely not check his phone for _at least_ another hour after he’s done showering.

 

II.

 

Isak caves after twelve minutes.

Even hadn’t responded to his DM, hadn’t seen his DM, and hadn’t been on twitter since the morning when he tweeted Isak’s pictures to the world. Isak’s followers had risen from 20k followers to just over 50k since the previous night and he’d gotten over 30 texts from Vilde, Eva, and Chris.

Vilde (13:48)

OMG Isak, I didn’t you knew Even Bech Næsheim!!!!!!!

Vilde (13:48)

That’s so cool omg. Can we meet him!?

Eva (13:49)

Tbt to when we saw him play in Oslo for the first time

Chris (13:50)

I’d let him be my first time in Oslo any day ;)

And that’s when Isak shuts off his phone and opens his laptop to send his manager an email instead.

_Hei Sonja,_

_You must have heard about Even’s tweet by now. Turned off my phone because I’m getting too many messages and twitter notifications. Reach me by email if you need me._

 

III.

 

Sonja responds back two hours later. 

_{{and no Isak was absolutely not checking Even’s twitter page every twenty minutes to see if the other boy had logged on and acknowledged Isak’s existence}}_

_Halla Isak!_

_Yes I did, hilarious isn’t it? My ex from Bakka tweeting about my client lol. I texted him a few hours ago, to tell him you’re my client, but haven’t heard from him. Maybe he’s changed his number. It’s been like two years after all._

_I called to remind you about the shoot tomorrow with Chris. Your call time is 6am instead of 7:45am, please be there on time. We’re still waiting to hear back from travel company if they want to use your shoots and when you’ll need to come in for the commercial._

_Happy Sunday xx,_

_Sonja_

Isak can only notice the second line of her message, not paying attention to his new call time or getting ready to complain about the irritating travel company advertisement. 

_My ex from Bakka tweeting about my client_

Isak wonders how fast he can delete his twitter account before Even looks at his messages.

 

IV.

 

Isak’s management won’t let him delete his twitter account - it was reactivated less than two minutes after he figured out _how_ to deactivate it - and he doesn’t hear back from Even for five days, even though the singer has been active on twitter since the infamous tweet.

It’s a Friday night and all Isak wants to do is drink beer, but his friends want to go to a pregame and then to a party and then to an after-party and then swing by a hotel pool party at 3 in the morning. Isak has a clothing brand shoot the next day and the last time he showed up hungover, Sonja told him to write an apology letter to the photographer.

Isak resolves that he’ll go to the pregame with the boys before heading back to the apartment he shares with Eskild for the night. It’s being hosted by Mikael, a friend of Sana’s older brother, who lives in a huge home on the west side of Oslo. Isak’s never been to Mikael’s house before - or even spoken to Mikael for that matter - and is resentful that the boy in question has run out of beer by the time he shows up.

Isak is too busy moping on the couch, scrolling aimlessly on his phone, to notice his surroundings. Jonas and Mahdi ditched him as soon as they arrived to go talk to those pretty girls from their classes at UiO. Magnus stayed with him awhile until Vilde showed up and then it was Isak who ditched.

Someone sinks into the couch next to him. “You look like you’re excited to be here.”

Isak freezes. He _knows_ that voice.

He slowly turns his head, nearly blinded by Even’s pearly whites. 

Even smiles when it’s clear Isak’s incapable of forming words. “I’m Even, by the way. You look crazy familiar. Have we met?”

_You tweeted about me and wanting to know how I prefer my eggs in the morning and I messaged you but you never responded and apparently you dated my manager back in high school but you never responded to her message either._

“Everyone looks alike in Oslo,” Isak blurts out, still humiliated from his unanswered DM. Isak _knew_ Even wasn’t interested in him. He just saw some aesthetically pleasing posts and decided to make a funny joke.

He needs a beer.

Even raises his eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah. We look alike don’t we? Almost like twins.”

Isak wants to shove his foot up his mouth, while taking multiple shots of bleach, before hurling himself in front of the nearest speeding car.

Luckily, Even just laughs. “No, we don’t! It’s just the hair and even that's different. Besides, I’m way taller than you.”

“No you’re not,” Isak snorts before mimicking Even’s voice, “Besides, that has nothing to do with anything.”

“Have you ever seen twins who weren’t the same height?” Even challenges.

And Isak’s sure that he _has,_ somewhere, sometime. The only problem is that his mind is pretty blank right now, suddenly noticing _just_ how close Even is.

“Yeah.” Isak bluffs.

“Where?”

Isak’s only capable of one-word answers at this current moment in time. “Around.”

This makes Even laugh again and Isak tries not to swoon. “Okay, sure - what’s your name?”

So Even must not have connected the dots yet. He _really_ wasn’t interested or serious about his tweet. Isak prays to every God he doesn’t believe in that Even will never find that DM.

“Isak!” Someone yells out behind him, and he turns instinctively to see Eva running towards him.

He can smell the alcohol before she even approaches and suddenly she’s draped across his lap, staring dreamily into Even’s eyes. “Isak, it’s Even!”

_Eva shut up, Eva shut up, Eva shut up, Eva shut up -_

“And who are you?” Even asks smiling at her kindly, despite the bitter scent of alcohol emanating off of her.

“I’m Eva. Isak’s bestest best friend in the whole universe.”

Before Isak can roll his eyes and disprove that statement, Even widens his eyes. “Are you sure? I think I’m Isak’s bestest best friend in the whole universe.”

_Eva shut up, Eva shut up, Eva shut up, Eva shut up -_

“Oh my God, you should date -“

Isak’s already hoisting Eva up before she can even think about finishing that sentence. “Okay Eva, time to go find your girlfriend.”

He looks over his shoulder at Even, who’s watching him from the couch as he drags a slurring Eva away. “I’m so sorry about her, she says the craziest things when she’s drunk that she regrets in the morning so it’s probably better if she goes to bed or something so she doesn’t regret it in the morning because she’s gonna wake up with a wicked hangover and hear that she said all those crazy things and become really embarrassed so I’m just, um, looking out for her, I guess.”

Isak wants to drown himself in beer at this point. His first time meeting Even has been nothing short of a disaster and all he seemed capable of doing was making a fool of himself.

But Even doesn’t roll his eyes at him or make fun of him. His smile becomes even wider as he stands up. “You’re a good bestest best friend in the whole universe, Isak.”

Isak wills his knees to stay strong and not collapse under the intensity of Even’s gaze. “Yeah. Oh my God - I mean thank you.”

Even chuckles and pulls a Sharpie conveniently out of his pocket, scribbling the cold ink on Isak’s bare arm. “Call me sometime. I’m in Oslo for a little while and I want to see you again.”

“Me?” Isak repeats, not moving a muscle, even though Eva’s getting heavier and more antsy. Her attention seems to be concentrated on dragging Isak down to the ground. 

“You.” Even confirms.

“ _You_ want to see _me_ again?” Isak’s not sure how he suddenly became so awkward. Back in high school - he was the _master_ of having game. He was in the closet, but he could woo over any girl at a party and pretend they did more than stiffly kiss in the bathroom. 

But this is _Even Bech Næsheim._ Why would he ever want to see Isak again after this night?

Even laughs for the third time and Isak’s knees give a little this time, Eva almost succeeding in her wicked attempt. “You need to tell me more about these twins you’ve met, who mysteriously aren’t the same height.”

 

V.

 

The first thing Isak does when he goes to the shoot the next morning is ask Sonja for her phone.

She raises her eyebrow, scanning him up and down, and stops typing on said phone. “Are you hungover?”

Isak shakes his head. He went home immediately after dropping Eva off with Noora and sprinting back at his apartment before anyone could see his arm. He’d stared at the black numbers written on his skin, slowly immortalizing them in his brain. 

He hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, trying to decide all night what would be the _least_ lamest text he could send Even.

“Why do you need my phone?” Sonja asks, her attention returning back to whatever message she’s responding to.

“Um, it’s about Even’s number.”

Sonja’s head snaps back to him in an instant. “What? He contacted you? When? We already have his agent’s phone number -“

“No, no, no.” Isak shakes his head again. “I don’t want to do that. I just want to know if the number he gave me is real.”

Sonja looks at him in complete surprise. “He gave you his number?”

“Yeah.”

“Last night.”

“You hooked up last night?”

“Nei!” Isak nearly shouts, feeling even more uncomfortable about having to ask his manager for her ex’s number, the same ex who proclaimed to want to find him but never cared enough to learn his name. “I saw him at a party.”

Sonja frowns. “Was he drinking?”

Isak doesn’t remember if Even had a drink with him. He certainly didn’t seem drunk, but Isak was too busy being an idiot to even notice if he was buzzed. “I don’t think so.”

“Isak, I’m going to tell you something very important.” Sonja says, her voice becoming low and serious. The crew and photographer are on the other side of the room, not paying the two any mind. “Even’s bipolar.”

He’d heard that rumor before. During his last year of high school, something happened right before he auditioned for _Idol_ and it was heavily covered up.

“Oh. Okay.”

Sonja sighs deeply. “The reason why I told my boss not to contact Even’s agent just yet was because I think he could have been manic when he tweeted your pictures. When he’s having an episode, he does a lot of impulsive and reckless things. I’m still in touch with his mother who says she hasn’t heard from him in a month, which is very unlike Even not to call his mom.”

Isak swears the people in China can hear his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. The room suddenly feels a lot colder.

“Oh. Okay.” He repeats, barely able to mutter the words out.

Sonja looks at him pitifully. “I just thought you should know before you develop feelings for him, or something. You need to know what you’re getting yourself into. Here, I’ll show you his number.”

She pulls Even’s contact information and Isak recites the numbers by heart, a giant knot forming in the bottom of his throat. It was the same number Even gave him last night.

 

VI.

 

“So your phone does work.”

Isak jumps at the sudden voice next to him, his mind going blank. Even had plopped down next to him on the bench in the park by UiO, where Isak’s waiting for his friends to finish classes so they could grab some kebab. He’s wearing a white shirt that should be illegal with his biceps on full display and sculpted torso. 

Isak pinches himself. “Uh, yeah. It does.”

Even nods slowly. “Was it too soon?”

Isak frowns. “What do you mean?”

“To give you my number.” Even chuckles, almost nervously.

_Oh. That._

It’s been almost a week since the party and about five days since Sonja had told him about Even’s bipolar disorder. He’d stayed up countless nights researching all he could about the mental illness, but from what he could tell (after meeting Even for a good five minutes), was that he had absolutely no idea what it was like to live being bipolar. And even if he did, Even’s experience would still be completely different from his. Only Even could feel what he felt and whether or not he was having an episode when he tweeted about Isak is not the biggest problem at the moment.

It’s that he _knows_ who Isak is. He’s known ever since Sonja texted him and he’s not interested.

He’s allowed not to be, Isak understands. He pretends it doesn’t bother him by not texting him or engaging in any other kind of self-inflicted pain. “Nei, um, nei I just - I showered before, um, saving it into my phone. So.”

Even raises his eyebrows. The pigeons behind Isak can even tell he’s lying. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Um, sorry.” Isak stammers, staring at his hands.

An awkward silence wraps around them and there are a thousand things Isak wants to ask Even, but he doesn’t want to know all the answers. If he keeps his distance, this _won’t_ develop into a crush and he _won’t_ get hurt.

“Don’t be sorry,” Even finally says and if Isak hadn’t been so focused on his dirty fingernails, he might have seen a rosy color blossom on Even’s cheeks. “You know, I realized the other day I never told you my name. I just figured maybe that’s why I never heard from you.”

_As if_ Isak doesn’t know who Even Bech Næsheim is.

He’s about to tell Even that of course he knows him, he’s the most popular singer in the country of Norway, when a risky idea flashes across his mind.

Even’s been pretending for two weeks that he doesn’t know who Isak is. Even doesn't know Isak is well aware of his existence, this could be fun. Two can play at that game.

He suddenly remembers how to function like a normal human being and sighs in relief. “No, you’re right. I was just too embarrassed to admit that I was nervous about texting you. I couldn’t remember if you told me your name or not and I was too embarrassed to ask.”

Even knits his eyebrows as if he’s confused for a moment, but smiles only a nanosecond later. “I’m Even.”

“So Even, what brings you to the park today?” Isak asks, making himself comfortable on the bench and draping his arm over the back. 

Even’s eyes follow his movements. “Boredom, to be honest. What about you? Why are you by yourself?”

“I’m waiting for my friends to finish their classes at UiO.” 

“You don’t go?”

_No because I’m a full-time model and you tweeted a picture from one of my shoots last year and a picture with a fan, who came all the way from fucking Spain._

“No, I just don’t have classes today.”

“You sound lucky.”

“Where do you go?” Isak asks, trying to hide his smirk. He’s having fun with this. 

Even lets out a snort. “Everywhere.”

Isak raises his eyebrow this time. “What does that mean?”

“Life’s too short to be tied down to one place, you know?” Even explains. “So I travel everywhere and sing at some concert venues.”

“Are you a good singer?” Isak asks innocently, as if he wasn't just listening to Even’s new single on the tram.

Even laughs, his nervous energy from earlier completely dissolving. “I don’t know, Isak. But I’m doing a little show tomorrow night at Kaffebrenneriet, you should come. It’s a secret though. It’s only for the employees because I used to work there and I miss hanging out with all of them.”

Isak grins. “Aw. That sounds really cute. Are you a big celebrity or something?”

He says it so sarcastically that Even bursts out laughing and Isak is positive his eyes are a little mistier than usual. “Nei, nothing like that. Just a dude who likes to sing.”

Isak shrugs nonchalantly. “Hm, there is this pregame tomorrow night that the boys wanted me to go to.”

Even raises his eyebrow. “A pregame, huh?”

“Yeah and since I kind of bailed early last time, I sort of feel bad.” Isak continues, leaning a little bit closer to Even. “What’s time your show thing?”

Even’s lips are locked in a permanent smile. “After 21:00. If you come, I promise to sing _anything_ you ask for.”

Isak sighs deeply and pretends to think hard about this decision. “Anything?”

“Anything you want - but Mamma’s gonna be there so preferably no Nicki Minaj.”

Nicki Minaj is the last person on Isak’s mind right now. He has a better idea. “You know what, your offer sounds better than a pregame.”

Isak doesn't miss the way Even’s eyes light up. “You should give me your number this time. That way I can text you if anything changes.”

Isak’s practicing a cruel form of self-control, restraining himself from whipping his phone out of his pocket and shoving at Even, pretending as if his heart isn’t doing cartwheels out of his chest.

Even diligently types in his number and hands Isak’s phone back to him. “It’s a date?”

Isak opens his mouth, completely ready to blow his cover (among other _things_ ) and confess he’s been waiting for this day in his dreams, but he’s a sore loser and too competitive for his own good. It’d _much_ more fun to see Even crawling on his knees.

“Maybe.” Isak smirks. “If you show me a good time.”

“I plan to.”

 

VII.

 

“He doesn’t know you know who he is but you know he knows who you are so that’s why you’re pretending you don’t know him?” Magnus repeats dumbfounded. “You’re pretending you don’t know the biggest pop star in Norway’s history and he _believes_ you?”

They’re all crowded in Jonas’s bedroom the next night, Isak recounting his day with Even.

“Maybe he finds it relieving.” Mahdi points out with a joint between his lips. “Everyone he knows is probably using him for his fame. So maybe he likes that Isak doesn’t know who he is.”

“I don’t buy it.” Jonas shakes his head, emerging from the bathroom. His curls are freshly gelled and Isak catches a strong whiff of Axe.

“Buy what?”

“That he believes you. There’s no way you wouldn’t know him and he knows that. He’s just letting you think you’re playing him.”

Magnus frowns. “What?”

“I don’t know what his motive is - _I’ve_ never met him personally.” Jonas says pointedly at Isak. “But I know that he doesn’t believe you.”

“I think he does.” Mahdi shakes his head. “If he knew, why wouldn’t he have said anything? Wouldn’t he get upset that Isak is playing him?”

Isak frowns. “I’m not playing him.”

“He _knows_ that Isak’s playing him and he knows who he is. There’s no way he hasn’t connected the dots by now. Like I said, I don’t know his motives, but I know he doesn’t believe Isak.”

“Okay, hold on.” Magnus cuts in, sounding extremely distressed. “If they both know each other - and are both clearly attracted to each other - why are they pretending they don’t know each other?”

Jonas and Mahdi fall dead silent, turning towards Isak. There’s an obnoxious cricket chirping outside of Jonas’s window.

“Because he did it first.” Isak exclaims stubbornly. “And my manager is his ex-girlfriend. He got the text from her explaining who I was and that I was her client, so he lost interest.”

“Dude, it doesn’t sound like he lost interest.” Jonas frowns with his overwhelmingly thick eyebrows. “Why else would he invite you to a secret show, much less get upset over you not texting him? Wait - why would he give you his phone number if he lost interest?”

“Yeah bro, I gotta agree with Jonas. That doesn’t sound not interested.” Mahdi chimes in.

“So then why did he pretend first? Why didn’t he contact me when he found out who I was?” Isak counters, crossing his arms over his chest. “And you know what, it doesn’t matter anymore because if he thinks this is a game, then I’m gonna win.”

“Or,” Magnus says, drawing the word out. “You could just tell him the truth and speed up this whole process.”

“It’s too weird to tell the truth now.” Isak shakes his head. “It’s weird, it’s been a week and everything I’ve said around him is just too awkward to take back.”

Mahdi stares at him like he’s grown three heads. “I don’t know. I think you just like the attention and you’re afraid that once he finds out the truth, he’s really going to lose interest.”

Isak bites the inside of his cheek to keep from being too obvious. “Nei. That’s not true.”

“Dude, that’s so true.” Jonas calls him out on his bullshit. “You just like the attention! You know what, there’s no shame in that. I’m fully on board for this plan.”

Magnus shakes his head and shrugs. “Look, if you ask me, it’s just pointless. Why not just tell the truth so you can start kissing?”

 

VIII.

 

Isak is heavily tempted by Magnus’s proposal until he arrives at Kaffebrenneriet around 21:11, accidentally late because he missed the tram as it was leaving.

Even’s waiting outside for him and the look of pure relief that washes over his face is _too_ good to even think about giving up right now. “You made it!”

“Yeah, I’m so sorry I got to the stop just as the tram was leaving.” Isak says overly flustered before remembering to regain his composure. “But yeah, you promised me a good time right?”

“Of course.” Even says holding the door open for Isak. “The show will start in about ten minutes or so. Make yourself comfortable and stay the entire time!”

Isak tilts his head back and forth, pretending to contemplate the offer. “Hm. I guess I’ve got nothing better to do. Don’t forget you have to sing the song I chose.”

“Okay, what song?”

Isak pulls a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and bravely slips it into the front pocket of Even’s jeans. 

_{{the rational part of his brain understands he must have gotten second-hand exposure to the boys’ weed and must be completely high right now}}_

Even smirks, before disappearing into the Employee’s Only kitchen, leaving Isak to find a seat in a sea of strangers.

He sits down next to a girl with long hair, who’s furiously typing on her cell phone and seems to be alone as well. She briefly glances up at him as he sits but he doesn’t keep her attention for long.

Another couple of minutes pass by, Isak watching everyone else drink fancy champagne and complain about customers when the girl gasps beside him.

“Are you - you’re not,” She stumbles over her words, studying Isak carefully. “Are you the guy Even tweeted about?”

He feigns ignorance. “What?”

She answers his question by pulling twitter up on her phone and clicking on Even’s profile. She scrolls down his feed until she finds The Tweet. “Here, look it’s you!”

Isak scrunches his face. “Hm, I don’t think so.”

She stares at him. “It’s literally you.”

“No, I never took those pictures.” Isak lies. “I think you have me confused with someone else.”

The girl narrows her eyes. “Really? Cause you’re a dead match for the guy in this tweet. Even will be so shocked to see you.”

Isak wants to laugh bitterly, _You would think, wouldn’t you?_

Instead he shrugs again. “He already did. He’s the one who invited me.”

Isak thinks the girl might have gone into cardiac arrest. “ _Evak_ is real!?”

“What the fuck is an Evak?”

“Oh my God, I _have_ to tweet about this.”

“Nei!” Isak exclaims too quickly. The girl turns to him slowly, a knowing look in her eyes. “I mean, you can’t because that’s totally an invasion of privacy.”

“What.”

“I didn’t give you permission to tweet that.” Isak says lowering his voice and leaning in closer to the girl. “Listen, I’m 100% sure Even knows who I am but he’s pretending he doesn’t. Why? I don’t know. But two can play at that game and I’m going to win.”

The girl makes a face. “What’s the prize? A relationship?”

Isak has to bite down on his tongue _hard_ to keep from letting a goofy smile appear on his face. “Hm. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“You know you could just tell him, right?” The girl reminds him, sounding eerily like Magnus. “You’ll both win, in the end.”

But see _that’s_ where she and Magnus are both wrong, because the only things Isak knows about Even are that he likes to sing and is bipolar. Even most likely doesn’t even know Isak’s last name. How can they both win in the end if they don’t even know each other well enough to like each other? 

If Isak tells Even the truth now, they’re only going to feel forced to like each other because of the game they’re playing. But Isak wants something real - something that’ll last past contract expiration dates and something his manager can’t ruin for him.

He’s just about to tell her to please mind her business when the lights shut off and everyone cheers. Isak bites his lip, trying to control the intense thumping of his heart.

_Oh gosh, he’s never been so excited to see someone ~~perform~~ before._

Right at 21:21, the lights return but they’re dimmed, Even’s figure illuminated by fairy lights hanging from the ceiling above him. Even’s standing behind a microphone, in a fitted black tee-shirt and skinny jeans that make Isak’s own jeans feel a little uncomfortable. Even’s staring directly at him, only ten feet away, and the girl next to him doesn’t miss the failed wink that makes Isak’s throat painfully dry.

He starts off with his audition song from _Idol_ , a cover of an American song Isak forgot the name of. It’s not like he’s paying attention to the lyrics, anyways. He’s mesmerized by Even’s incredible stage presence and the way he brightens the room around him, a separate source of light from the small bulbs above.

The whole crowd is cheering along, drunk off of wine and excitement, but Isak’s too far gone to even make a sound. 

 

IX.

 

“The last song for tonight,” Even’s words are drowned out by a chorus of boos, as he wipes a thin layer of sweat from his forehead. He smiles, breathing heavily, and tries to continue. “I’m so glad you guys are having a fun time. It feels so weird to be here, you now? Standing in front of all my favorite coworkers and singing songs I wrote, it’s just wild to me.”

“I’m so proud!” The manager of KB shouts, her cheeks rosy, rosy red. “I hired you!”

Even laughs and Isak swears the next time he hears that angelic sounds, he’s going to record it. “But as I was saying, the last song tonight is a request that I couldn’t pass up. I hope you enjoy me making a fool of myself.”

Isak tries to hide his euphoric grin, but he’s well aware that he’s failing miserably.

When the familiar chords of _5 Fine Frøkner_ start blaring from the speaker, everyone screams and start wildly jumping up and down, singing along the words with Even. Even Isak stands up and cheers along, fully enjoying watching Even sing the song that boosted him to worldwide fame after he posted the goofy video to Youtube.

After Even’s finished and dashed back into the kitchen, everyone lingers around to hug and kiss him like proud parents.

Isak quietly removes himself from the crowd, wanting Even to be able to enjoy his special moment with his special friends. 

 

Til Even (21:59)

_Takk for the invite :) I had a great time. And wow you are a good singer - I guess the whole traveling and playing around the world is working out for you, haha. I didn’t want to interrupt your time with your coworkers so I’m gonna head home. Thanks again_

 

Isak debates for an extraordinarily unnecessary amount of time about whether or not he should an extra smiley face at the end.

 

Til Even (22:12)

_Takk for the invite, guess you are a good singer :) I didn’t want to interrupt your time with your coworkers so I’m gonna head home. Thanks again :)_

 

He slips his phone back into his pocket and rushes to the tram, before it can leave him again. His phone vibrates seconds later.

 

Even (22:13)

_Sorry I missed you then :(_

_I’m leaving in a couple days but if you’re around tomorrow, you should give me a call or something_

_Nice song choice, by the way. I heard some dude sang a cover of that on Youtube and got like 20 million views._

 

Actually it was 53 million, but Isak doesn’t feel pressured to correct him.

 

Til Even (22:15)

_Hm. Is he better than you?_

Even (22:16)

_Idk, you should look him up_

Til Even (22:17)

_Ugh, that involves effort_

Even (22:17)

_Some people say we look alike, if that serves as any motivation_

Til Even (22:18)

_Wait is it me?????_

Even (22:19)

_ISAK NO HAHAAH we are not twins_

_Who in their right mind would even say we look alike_

Til Even (22:20)

_Yeah you’re definitely not nearly as attractive as me_

Even (22:21)

_Ouch_

_Can you afford to be seen hanging out with me??_

Til Even (22:22)

_Depends on if you buy me food_

Even (22:24)

_Have you been to Creperie de Mari? It’s a French cafe with amazing croissants_

_My treat_

_If you can be seen with the likes of me_

_Around maybe 09:30?_

Til Even (22:26)

_Faen, I have a thing at 08. I should be out by lunch? The Nighthawk diner is near that place. 14:00?_

Even (22:27)

_Pretty sure I can make that_

_Like 75% sure_

_I also have a thing at 17:00_

Til Even (22:28)

_We’ll make it work_

 

Isak wishes he had a six pack of beer to give him the extra fake confidence to press send on this text. He means to swipe out of the chat to ask Jonas if he should even contemplate the idea when the train lurches to a stop and Isak’s finger slides all over his screen.

 

Til Even (22:29)

_It’s a date?_

 

Isak stares at his phone screen in horror, completely not registering that he’s at the stop right in front of his apartment. He immediately opens up Safari and google searches “HOW DO I DELETE A TEXT I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND SOMEONE THAT WENT THROUGH BY ACCIDENT”

Isak is just about to open up [lifehacker.com](http://lifehacker.com)'s article when a text from Even comes in at the top of his screen.

 

Even (22:30)

_Of course it’s a date <3_

 

X.

 

It was not a date.

It was not a date because Isak’s shoot went an hour over the time it was supposed to. His phone died in the middle of the shoot because he was too busy acting like a lovesick teenager to charge his phone overnight and somehow in a crew of 20 people, not a single person had an iPhone charger.

It was not a date because Isak raced to get to the apartment to charge his phone and wipe off his body glitter and makeup. When he finally felt presentable, he turned his phone back to text Even a string of apologies.

It was not a date because Even’s flight was cancelled (due to _rain_ ) but he was conveniently booked on the next available flight, that happened to be at 17:00 that day and his “thing" got pushed up to 13:00.

 

Even (10:03)

_Faen Isak, I’m so sorry. I tried to get out of this, I really did. :(_

Even (11:45)

_I totally get it if you’re mad_

Even (12:19)

_I just wanted to let you know I am so sorry_

 

Til Even (16:21)

_So sorry :( My phone died and my thing ran late so I just got all your messages and voicemails. I’m not mad, shit happens. It was really cool hanging out with you, Even :)_

 

Isak slumps to the floor and stares at his white carpet, cursing and cursing himself. He should have just _listened_ to that girl and Magnus and told Even the truth before he lost him. What was he thinking? Either way he was always going to lose Even and he should have been prepared for that. He shouldn’t have gotten himself this invested. He shouldn’t have done anything. He’s too busy wallowing in his self-pity to hear his phone buzz underneath his pillow.

 

Even (16:24)

_It was really cool hanging out with you too, Isak :)_

Even (16:25)

_I’ll be back in Oslo in a couple months or so. Wait for me?_

 

XI.

 

Isak waits and waits and waits and waits and waits.

The weeks pass by excruciatingly slowly. He does shoots, he helps Jonas with his biology homework, he visits his parents, he drinks beer, he watches Netflix, he does everything he possibly can to make the days go by faster.

He waits and he waits and he waits and he waits.

He had fully expected Even to stop texting him the day after Even arrived in Denmark, but to his surprise, they hadn’t stopped texting since. 

Not even when Even switched time zones by being in Australia and the States in the course of two weeks. 

Not even when he went off the public grid for another couple of weeks when he started having an episode. Isak would get calls from him in the middle of the night, his voice too fast for Isak’s sleepy brain to understand. He sent a package to Mikael’s house - addressed to Isak - because he didn’t know Isak’s own address but wanted to surprise him.

Inside was a complete boxed set of Full House, every single season and every single episode. Isak had mentioned in passing that he had never watched Full House and Even declared it absolutely necessary he do so.

_“Besides, you’ll be proven wrong.”_

_“Proven wrong about what?”_

_“That twins can be different heights.”_

Not even when Even’s depressive episode took over and he only sent emojis to Isak once a day. Isak continued to send messages, gifs, memes, videos, and selfies in return, in hopes they might make Even’s heart smile the tiniest bit.

But still, by the time Even was due to come back to Oslo, they still hadn’t given up their game.

Magnus rolls his eyes in disbelief. “You’re insufferable. You’re so whiny and grumpy all the time because you miss him, you wish he was here, you want to be with him, blah blah blah. This is all your fault.”

Isak rolls his eyes this time. “Thanks, Mags.”

“Are you finally going to tell him when he comes tomorrow?” Jonas asks.

Isak swirls his melting ice cream around, his stomach too twisted up to actually eat it. “I want to.”

“That’s good!” Mahdi says supportively.

“But there’s Sonja.” Isak groans. “She’s his ex and my manager. It’s weird and completely unprofessional. When she texted him about me, he didn’t even respond. It’s just a weird vibe right?”

“Why did they break up?” Magnus asks.

“I don’t know. She won’t tell me.”

“Why don’t you ask Even how he feels or what happened?” Magnus suggests and Isak stares at him in shock.

“Are you out of your mind?”

“Nei, nei that’s a good idea actually.” Jonas says with a mouth full of ice cream. “This game is getting tiring. Aren’t you tired of it? You’re always telling each other you have these ‘things’ when you both know what they're for. You both like each other and it’s genuine like you wanted, Isak. Nothing about it has been staged. You’re just skirting around the fact that this started because of his tweet when you both know it’s true. Why not just finally admit it?”

 

XII.

 

Isak’s not one to enjoy being wrong when his friends are right but he supposes he can make _one_ exception the next evening.

He’s anxiously waiting at Even’s parents house for Even to arrive. He’s trying not to bite his nails and keep glancing at the clock as his mother tries to engage him in polite conversation.

“Even hasn’t stopped talking about you.” She said at some point and Isak tried - he really tried - to pay attention but his leg couldn't stop bouncing up and down. “In every email he sends us, he always says something about you.”

_{{that’s sweet, that really is, where the fuck is Even?}}_

Isak thinks his heart actually explodes when he hears footsteps coming up to the door. Everything that happens next happens in a hazy blur. 

Even’s opening up the door, dragging his suitcase behind him, half of the word _hello_ coming out of his mouth when Isak flies at him, enveloping him in a hug. Isak momentarily forgets they're not alone - that the people responsible for bringing this human into the world are standing right behind him. He just wraps his arms tighter around Even’s neck.

Even laughs his beautiful, musical, angelic, incredible, wonderful laugh as he tries to put down his suitcase and hug Isak back. “So did you miss me or something?”

 

XIII.

 

They've never actually kissed before.

Before Even left for two months, they had only seen each other in person three times and they were busy trying to pretend they had no idea who the other person was. It seemed a bit hasty to even hold Even’s hand at the time.

But after a delicious dinner with Even’s parents, who seem to get the hint that they would like some alone time, Even takes Isak’s hand and asks for help unpacking.

They don’t let go of each other until they reach Even’s room and Even lets go to close the door behind him.

Isak only has a few moments to take everything in. “Wow, did you draw all of -“

Before he can finish his question, Even grabs his face and kisses him. It’s sweet and it’s innocent but Isak is neither sweet nor innocent. He pulls Even closer by his belt loops and sticks his tongue in his mouth.

When they finally pull apart for air, Even has a hazy look in his pretty blue eyes. He whispers into Isak’s mouth, “You have _no_ idea how much I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Isak grins. “Well, don’t stop now.”

In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best time to listen to Jonas’s advice.

“Even?”

“Yes?”

“I’m Isak.”

Even looks at him with a curious smile, his fingers still curled around his waist. “I think you told me that.”

“Yeah but I think you knew that before I told you.”

Even’s body freezes under Isak.

“Before the pregame at Mikael’s. Literally the week before the pregame.”

Even frowns and starts to sit up, so Isak rolls off of him. “So you did know.”

“Know what?”

“My name. You knew my name before I told you.”

“Of course I knew, you’re kind of a big celebrity. Not to mention the fact you fucking tweeted about me.”

“But you never said anything!” Even exclaims. “When I met you, Isak, honestly I had no idea who you were. You just looked really familiar and when I found out your name, I scrolled through twitter and your pictures came up. Those pictures I had been seeing non-stop on my timeline and I realized it was you but you never said anything.”

“Because you never answered my message!”

Even’s frown deepens. “What message?”

“The DM I sent you. The day you tweeted that.”

Even blinks and looks at Isak dubiously. “Isak, do you know how many DMs I get in one hour alone? I’ve not even in charge of looking at them. My agent or my manager goes through them once a week and chooses the ones I’ll respond to, they’re typically only Verified people.”

Okay, fair enough.

“But Sonja texted you.” Isak mutters, breaking eye contact. 

“What?” Even blurts out in a voice filled with pure shock. “How do you know Sonja?”

Isak frowns and looks back at Even, who’s staring back at him as if he’s just met Isak for the first time.

_{{in a way, they kind of have just met each other for the first time}}_

“She’s my manager.” Isak says slowly. “She said she texted you.”

“ _She_ texted _me_?” Even repeats in disbelief, reaching over Isak’s body for his phone on the nightstand. “I thought I had her blocked.”

Now Isak’s the one in pure shook. “What? Why?”

“She told you we dated, didn’t she? She tells _everybody_ that. But she never mentions why we broke up, does she?”

Isak had tried to maintain self-control in the weeks Even was gone but he was too curious and nosy for his own good. His manager and his crush? How? Why? Where? When? What? Why? 

He’s always thought of Sonja as a mother figure well into her mid-thirties (he was actually very shocked to learn she was only three years older than him). She’s bossy and controlling but she’s efficient and organized when it comes to Isak’s schedule and responsibilities so she’s the perfect fit.

He tried asking her a few times about Even, but all he got in response were vague answers.

_“Oh, Even. Yeah, we dated. I told you that, right? We broke up like two years ago. Put this hat on.”_

_“What about Even? I haven’t spoken to him in two years - are you drinking Coke? Do you know what that’s going to do to your complexion?”_

_“Drink this bottle of water, you can’t get dehydrated again. Oh, you asked me about Even? We dated a long time ago - don’t spit it out! Yes, there’s lemon juice in it. It’s a detox.”_

“She said that you were probably having an episode when you tweeted those pictures of me.” Isak admits quietly, studying his dirty fingernails.

Even scoffs and suddenly he’s pacing around the room. “Are you fucking kidding me? That’s why we broke up! She thought she knew everything about me and how to handle me, like she was my babysitter. I tried to tell her to stop monitoring me and being so controlling but then she went behind my back and told my mom I was having an episode.”

Isak’s blood chills. One time when Isak refused to eat a salad for lunch (because he wanted a burger and fries), Sonja had contacted his mom and told her he wasn't eating. There was an intervention, a threat of rehab, multiple articles on eating disorders he had to read. He still hasn’t quite forgiven her for that.

But she’s his manager, not his girlfriend.

“She shouldn’t have done that.” Isak says dumbly, feeling as awkward and unsure of himself as he did when he met Even. “Only you can feel what you feel.”

Even turns around, looking at Isak gratefully. “Only I can feel what I feel.”

“I didn’t want to assume anything.” Isak explains. “When she told me that, I tried researching bipolar disorder and seeing if there was a website that could tell me what to say but I didn’t know how you felt and I didn’t want to say something I didn’t mean. I did want to text you. But Sonja also said you never responded to her message, telling you I’m her client, so I thought you knew who I was and you just weren’t interested in me.

Even’s face contorts into a mixture of expressions ranging from confusion, gratitude, apologetic, and then relief. “I thought _you_ weren’t interested in _me_. When I put the pieces together the day after the party, I figured you saw the tweet and was creeped out, especially when I wrote my fucking phone number on your arm.”

Isak stares at him. “So we’ve both been interested in each other this entire time?”

“I thought that was obvious.”

“But if we had both just said something and acknowledged the damn tweet -“

“We might not be here right now.” Even interrupts, coming back to Isak on his bed. “We might have been attracted to each other, sure, but it wouldn’t have been real, you know? You’d like me because I tweeted about you. I’d like you because you’re beautiful. Not for the reasons I do now.”

Isak is fully aware his cheeks have turned bright red. “Oh? And what are those?”

“You’re hilarious. You're smart. You’re kind and supportive. You listen to me when I just need someone to talk to. You talk to me when I just need someone to listen to. You think about my feelings but you don’t try to dictate them.” With each reasons he lists, Even presses a kiss to Isak’s neck. “And you waited. You waited for me, even though this could’ve all gone to shit or there could’ve been someone else in Oslo who could give you all their time.”

By the time he finishes, Isak’s flushed underneath him and trying to control his ragged breathing. “That’s very kind of you.”

“Isak?”

“Yes?”

“I’m Even.”

Isak smiles up at him, all of his bright white teeth showing, and pulls him as close to his body as he can. “I know. You tweeted about me.”

 

XIV.

 

In retrospect, it probably wasn’t the best time to listen to Jonas’s advice. 

But it definitely was the right time.

 

XV.

 

“I have to do a promotional tour for the single.” Even tells Isak a week later as they’re lying in Isak’s bed, the TV merely providing background noise.

Isak’s content and almost asleep, his head resting on Even’s warm chest. He doesn’t want to think about Even having to go so soon when he feels this at peace.

“It’s another two month tour.” Even continues talking, stroking his fingers through Isak’s soft hair.

Isak wraps his arms around Even tighter. “I won’t let you leave.”

“If I don’t go, how can you come with me?”

Isak bolts up, more alert than he was during a gallery runway this afternoon. “What?”

“Come with me.” Even tells him softly, clasping their fingers together. “We’re going to Paris, London, New York, and L.A for starters. I want to take you to the Eiffel Tour at night and have their crazy expensive dinners for no reason. And I want to take a picture of you at the top of the Empire State Building before twilight. And I want to hold your hand down Sunset Boulevard, over the London Eye, and everywhere else. Please say you’ll come.”

“We’ve been dating for a week.” Isak reminds him, even though his cheeks are beginning to hurt from smiling so hard.

“So? We can’t date forever.”

Isak’s smile significantly decreases. “Huh?”

“At some point, we’re going to have to get married.” Even teases against Isak’s lips before pulling him in for a sweet and innocent kiss.

When they pull away, Isak’s mind is cloudy. “Of course I’ll come with you, you sap.”

Even kisses him again, sweet and innocent.

In their future, they’ll have plenty of time to get hot and heavy, but right now Isak’s been deprived of kisses for nearly three months and he just wants to enjoy this moment with Even before his concert tomorrow where all their friends are going to want a piece of him to gush over.

_ {{and yes, Eskild is very very very grateful for the backstage pass - even though Isak's going to have to keep an eye on him around his boyfriend}} _

 

XVI.

 

After a picture is taken of Isak and Even having lunch at a cafe in Paris a couple weeks later and leaked onto the internet, Isak’s followers go from 60K to over 120K and ‘Evak’ doesn’t stop trending for five hours.

 

XVII.

 

Sonja is not a huge fan of Isak traveling the world with Even. Isak has jobs and contacts and projects in Oslo that can’t just be dismissed. She’s also not pleased that there’s no contract binding the two together.

But after they both sit down in their hotel room in Madrid one night, they write her a letter. They apologize for taking off so suddenly and without any warning. They apologize for all of the shoots Isak is going to miss and promise to contact the photographers and directors themselves. But they also tell her how happy they are to be together right now and that there’s going to be time in their future for more shoots and publicity stunts, so right now she should enjoy her time off.

_Isak og Even,_

_Takk for the email, glad to see you’re having fun. Take a lot of selfies while you can and make sure to post to Insta in a timely fashion. It’s best if you’re caught together holding hands or exchanging kisses by reporters. I’ll get in touch with Even’s manager._

_And takk for the well wishes._

_Sonja_

 

XVIII.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a casual 3k one-shot and ended up consuming my life for the past 15 hours
> 
> pls ignore the shitty edits i took one semester of digital arts in high school and failed because im pretty sure i was reading fanfiction on my phone instead of working on my assignments 
> 
> soooo yes! i hope you all enjoyed it haha! i usually rip my hair out over obvious/implied character misunderstandings so naturally i wrote a fic about them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i'm sorry for villainizing sonja - i don't hate her like i did after ep 8. plot purposes ya feel
> 
> zara and brian IRL didn't come publicly out with their relationship i believe until recently and her tweet was from 2015 so maybe they went through a very similar overly dramatic getting together process idk but thank zara for the idea behind this and thank insomnia for making this so Extra and thank the love of my life (cuteandtwisted) for tweeting someone to write this 
> 
> Xx


	2. like a love song on the radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both know they’re happier than they’ve ever been and sickeningly gone for each other. That’s all that really matters in the end.
> 
> However, that doesn’t mean things are always sunshine and rainbows. 
> 
> {or the one where misunderstandings keep preventing them from having what they truly want<3}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys!!!!!!!  
> you are the absolute kindest, i'm still shook. i was very insecure about this story and my extremely limited graphic design knowledge and was not expecting you guys to actually like this enough for MORE. i had no intention of making a multi-chaptered fic out of this but i wanted to dedicate this chapter to everyone who asked for more, everyone who said they liked it, everyone who gave kudos or bookmarked it, or believed in me enough to subscribe.   
> you honestly have no idea how much you made me smile :)   
> hope you guys like it!!! this is for you <3333

If you had told Isak that he would still be dating some stranger who found him on the internet five years later, he probably would've told you to fuck off while laughing in your face. 

Now, as he’s sitting next to Even’s manager on a couch outside the studio, watching the person in question participate in a radio interview promoting his upcoming fourth album, he feels overwhelmingly grateful. Even’s manager is saying something to him, but he can’t stop staring at Even, effortlessly charming everyone in the studio. Isak can vaguely hear the conversation - Even’s recalling about a story about a wild fan encounter.

Isak was there; they were leaving a restaurant in Even’s car when a fan spotted him and chased the car for five blocks. Just when they’d thought they’d lost her, she pulled up next to them in a taxi and rolled down her window, screaming and crying about how much she loved Even. Even, being the annoying saint he was, rolled down Isak’s window to say a simple “thank you!” when she then jumped out of the taxi and tried to climb in their car. Isak yelped, frantically rolling up the window and shouting at Even to drive.

It was a red light but it was an empty intersection and after midnight, so he obliged, driving them away from the fan clawing at their car (Even told Isak to keep an eye over his shoulder to make sure she was alright - she was and got back in the taxi, the driver making a left turn instead of following them). 

It wasn’t so much as funny as it was horrifying, but the way Even told it had the interviewers clutching their stomachs, cheeks pink from laughing so hard.

“He’s just lovely, isn’t he?” Even’s manager, Elin, comments, breaking Isak out of his trance. “He can make anyone laugh, even Scrooge.”

Isak nods, sickeningly in love. “He’s the best.”

Elin opens her mouth to say something, when one of the interviewers asks about Isak.

“So how’s your love life going, Even?” She asks, throwing a sly glance over her shoulder at Isak in the next room. 

“It’s going really well.” He says coyly. His smile is too big for his face and his eyes have brightened too dramatically for any of the interviewers to let that go.

“It seems we can expect a rather cheesy album coming up in a few short months?” The other interviewer jokes, referencing Even’s ridiculously sappy tweet - full of typos - the other week.

 

Even’s blushing like crazy, but he still maintains his vague demeanor. “Maybe.”

Isak’s already heard the album in its beautiful glory, remaining completely unbothered by the one-word answer. They decided a couple years back that they were going to stop being so open about their relationship when Even surprised Isak at a shoot, and the photographer leaked an intimate picture they’d asked him to keep private. 

They both know they’re happier than they’ve ever been and sickeningly gone for each other. That’s all that really matters in the end.

 _However,_ that doesn’t mean things are always sunshine and rainbows. 

Sonja was still Even's controlling ex-girlfriend and Isak's bossy manager and she was less than pleased with their decision to keep the private details of their romance to themselves. But since Isak and Even had chosen to forego a contracted relationship from day one, she was essentially powerless in the matter. She tried to convert Elin to her side, but Even was not Elin’s only client and she already has a tough enough work load trying to keep her other clients out of scandals.

There was also the distance that plagued them from time to time. Even was often traveling around the world for different concerts, events, festivals, interviews, recording sessions, and what not. There were times Isak could join him for an impromptu event in Prague or a summer concert series in the States, but most of the time he was on his own busy schedule. Thanks to the popularity of “Evak”, Isak had more and more gigs outside of Norway, but thankfully - mainly in Europe. One time he had an occasional runway appearance in Taiwan when Even was on his way back to Oslo, which Isak is still convinced to this day that Sonja orchestrated as punishment.

But the good times outweigh the bad times and Isak could not be happier or more in love. Even when they’re arguing, Even holds his hand. Even when he’s coming off of a manic episode, Even still looks at Isak with the most loving eyes. Even when they’re separated by oceans and timezones and computer screens, Even is still the best thing that has ever happened to him.

 

I. i’ve _been hearing symphonies_

_before all i heard was silence_

 

“If I hear one more time about how beautiful and holy Vilde’s vagina is, I will damage my eardrums. On purpose.” Jonas rants as he barges into Isak and Even’s often unoccupied apartment, dropping his spare key into his pocket. “I’m serious. I’ll always wear headphones, with the music blasting at full volume. I’ll sleep next to speakers with heavy metal music blaring.”

Isak looks up from his phone in surprise. “Well, hello to you too, Jonas. I didn’t know you were coming by.”

“Yeah and I didn’t know you were home until two hours ago when I was at Magnus’s and Vilde’s, dropping off a present for the baby. Thanks for not telling me you’re back, asshole.” Jonas drops down next to him on the couch and groans. “Has he told you the story yet?”

Isak grimaces. “Yes. And I remembered why I have a preference for men over women.”

“Just because he was present during the birth and witnessed a “pure miracle” does _not_ mean the rest of us have to.”

“He’ll grow out of it by the time she’s three months.”

Jonas looks at him curiously and snorts. “Dude, Sigurd is already six months.”

Isak nearly drops his phone in surprise, having been stalking an Even Updates account on Instagram. “The fuck? Are you sure?”

“It’s been six months. I know this because six months ago it was Christmas and I was actually happy to see Vilde and Magnus in the same room as me.”

Isak laughs. “Want a beer?”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to have beer.”

Isak rolls his eyes so hard, he is only mildly worried they might get stuck to the top of his head. “ _One_ time, I get drunk and show affection for my boyfriend in a public setting and now everyone holds it against me. Especially Even!”

Jonas licks his lip, trying to push back his shit-eating grin. “You tried to give him a blow job at Justin Bieber’s Grammy’s after-party.”

“Don’t talk about it!” Isak whines, throwing his face into the pillow next to him. “I can never step foot in L.A ever again.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” Jonas brushes it off. “Besides, I do want a beer.”

“Alright, come with me to the bedroom.” Isak sighs, reluctantly lifting himself off of the couch. 

“Isak, I’m flattered but I’m not a cheater.”

“Fuck off. Even’s teenage cousin house-sat for us while I was away and he has a reputation for getting trashed and throwing wild parties so we just wanted to play it safe.” Isak says as they enter the bedroom, sunlight pouring in from the floor to ceiling window. The mini-fridge was disguised as a nightstand next to the TV on top of their oak dresser.

“Which is why it made perfect sense to give him a key to your house?”

“He was only allowed to come in the mornings.” Isak explains as he opens the fridge door. “But we were worried that he would try to -“

Isak stops mid-sentence, his mouth open and still forming the rest of his thoughts.

“What?”

“There’s one left.” Isak says slowly, staring at the mysterious sight in front of him. He could have _sworn_ they had a six-pack before he did the Calvin Klein campaign in London -

_Oh._

That’s right.

Noora had asked him to invite Eva over, the night before he left, so she could plan a “surprise.” Eva and Isak were notorious for getting into trouble when it was just the two of them and that night was no exception. They got drunk on beer and Even’s favorite, expensive bottle of whiskey and decided it would be a great night for a swim. So they went down to the pool of Isak and Even’s apartment and swam in their clothes, trying to splash each other and make each other drown.

Even teased Isak for days, after he’d received the strangest call at two in the morning in the Philippines, informing him he and “Mr. Valtersen were no longer invited to the community swimming pool.”

Isak groans, taking the can out. “Sorry, bro. Totally forgot I drank all the other ones with Eva a couple weeks ago.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal.” Jonas says, reaching for the can. “Can’t get drunk tonight, anyways.”

He frowns when Isak leans back, holding the can out of Jonas’s reach. “What are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing?”

“Grabbing my can of beer.”

“ _My_ can of beer.” Isak corrects him, his hand on Jonas’s chest to keep him pushed away.

Jonas scoffs. “I’m your fucking guest, man. You give your guest your beer, especially if its your last can.”

“You practically live here.” Isak rolls his eyes, stepping back from Jonas. “You house-sit for us all the time.”

“Is my name on the lease?”

“Well no, but -“

“Then I don’t live here and I’m your fucking guest, so I get the last beer.”

Isak’s almost pressed against the wall at this point, on his tippy toes with his arm stretched out as far as he physically can. “I just got back from London this morning on a red-eye flight with screaming children!”

“Oh boo hoo, my name is Isak and my life is so hard because I’m a successful supermodel with a hot and talented boyfriend, woe is me!” Jonas mocks, almost grabbing the beer can before Isak slips down and rolls away from him, running to the end of the bed. “I’m your guest and you literally _asked_ me if I wanted a beer. You can go down the street to the store and get your own.”

With that, he lunged at Isak, the other boy trying to defend himself with one arm. They wrestled on the floor like teenagers, each desperately try to claim the beer can as their own.

“It’s _mine_ and I take back asking you if you want a beer!” Isak whines childishly, trying to wrestle Jonas’s claw-like grip off. 

“Isak, I will punch you if-“

That's when they bump into the nightstand, both completely unaware they had wrestled their way next to it. A bag of Even’s unpacked items from Denmark about a month ago fall to the floor, Isak letting go of the beer and cursing as he hears something hard thump.

“Faen, faen, faen,” He mutters, scrounging through everything that had fallen. “Do you think anything broke, I can’t tell -“

“What. The. Fuck.” Jonas says slowly.

“Fine, you can have the beer, I just really need to make sure nothing’s broken.”

“Isak, stop. Look at this.” Jonas’s voice is quiet and trance-like.

Isak turns around with a frown when he sees it.

A black, velvet box in front of Jonas’s knees.

A black, velvet, _ring_ box.

Isak’s heart physically stops.

They always got each other gifts, but never jewelry. Neither of them wore any and the one time Even got an interesting ring from a fan, he accidentally dropped it down an elevator shaft.

He and Jonas exchange looks.

“Don’t touch it!” Isak shouts as soon as Jonas leans forward.

Jonas stops, his hand mid-air. “What? Why?”

“Because what if that’s we think it is?!” Isak panics. “He’d be so upset if we opened it before he could … you know. _Do it_.”

“That sounds like a metaphor for your dick.”

“ _Jonas_.”

“Fine.” Jonas holds his hands up in surrender. “I won’t open it.”

“Thank you.” Isak nods, standing up and folding his arms over his chest turning to face the wall so he wouldn’t be tempted by the box. “We should just let things unfold the way they’re supposed -“

“Dude, it’s just a piece of paper.”

Isak whips around. “What?!”

Jonas holds up the empty box, a folded piece of lined paper inside. “I shook it because it felt way too light to be an engagement ring and nothing jiggled around inside so I opened it. Sucks. I’ve been wanting to go to a wedding for awhile. There’s a ton of hot, single girls who always come and I’m _so_ tired of hearing about Mahdi’s amazing sex life that I’m not having.”

During the middle of Jonas’s soliloquy, Isak had snatched the box from him and unfolded the lined piece of paper.

_2121_

“This is the code to the safe in Even’s closet,” Isak murmurs.

“For real?”

“For fucking real.” Isak raises his eyes to meet Jonas’s.

Jonas understands what’s happening in a nano-second. “Well, don’t do it!”

“What? Weren’t you just the one preaching about how much you wanted to go to a wedding to meet girls?”

“Yeah, but _you’re_ right.” Jonas groans. “We should just let things happen as they’re supposed to happen. Wouldn’t you be much happier if you were surprised during the proposal?”

Isak doesn’t care for surprises so he bolts past Jonas to Even’s side of the room and thrusts open the doors to his walk-in closet.

“Isak!” Jonas protests, catching up to Isak.

But the other boy is already squatting down and punching in the code for the safe. His heart is thumping in his ears and his hands are shaking uncontrollably as he pulls it open.

They both gasp.

On top of a purple cushion, is a beautiful gold band, little rubies and emeralds shining in the dark.

“Fy faen.” Jonas murmurs.

“Fy faen.” Isak repeats, nodding his head.

“Yo, he’s going to propose.”

“He’s going to propose.”

“Are you going to say yes?”

“Are you going to say yes?”

Jonas snaps his fingers in front of his face. “Isak?”

“What?” Isak asks, still staring at the ring.

“Are you going to say yes when he proposes?”

Isak gives him a weird look, finally breaking out of his trance. “Are you out of your mind? Why would you even ask such a dumb question? Fuck yeah, I’m gonna say yes!”

Jonas’s eyes light up and his larger than life eyebrows take over his forehead. “Holy fuck, you’re going to be married soon! Not gonna lie, I thought you two were gonna be the first but Magnus and Vilde beat you to it. How could you let that happen?”

Isak tries to refrain from rolling his eyes and fails miserably. “I’m only 26. I haven’t even thought about marriage like that. It just seems, well you know, kind of given. That we’re always going to be together.”

“That’s disgustingly sweet.”

Isak shrugs and closes the safe. “How do you think he’s going to do it?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? When does he get back from, uh, the Philippines?”

“He went to Sweden on Tuesday for a late night talk show thing.” Isak shakes his head. “He’ll be back tomorrow, though. Tomorrow night.”

“Fy faen, he’s going to propose tomorrow _night_.” Jonas brings his hands to his head, the can of beer completely forgotten by the both of them on the other side of the room. He plops down on the bed. “I need to prepare myself. This is such a huge moment.”

“You’re not even going to be there.”

“I’m going to be a best man by the end of tomorrow night! That’s a huge deal, I don’t know if I’m even ready for such a commitment.”

“Well, if you’re so stressed out about it, I could always ask Mahdi…” 

Jonas cuts him a look. “Don’t even lie about something this serious.”

Isak is having a tough time trying to hide his smile, biting down on the inside of his cheeks. “Do you really think it’s going to happen?”

“I know for a _fact_ you’re going to be engaged by tomorrow night.”

 

II. _a rhapsody for you and me_

_and every melody is timeless_

 

Isak is not engaged by the next night.

He cleans up the apartment before Even’s car is supposed to bring him and even vacuums the floor. He considers trying to cook Even a romantic dinner and pulls out one of Even’s cookbooks from the counter.

After about twenty minutes of frowning at the pages, he realizes if he wants Even to propose to him tonight, he should probably order his boyfriend’s favorite take-out.

By 19:00, the kitchen is lit with Even’s sweet-smelling candles and an instrumental playlist of love songs is quietly playing from the speaker they installed over the sink. Isak made sure to shower _thoroughly_ and put on his favorite shirt and Even’s favorite skinny jeans on him. He cleaned up the bedroom, making sure nothing gave away the fact that he _knew_.

When Even arrives close to 20:00, Isak can’t control himself and jumps on him the minute the door has been opened a crack.

Even laughs heartily, the sound making Isak’s heart swoon and swoon. He’s stuck in the middle of the doorway with an Isak wrapped around him like a koala and a large suitcase behind him. He wraps his arms around Isak’s waist and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “Hei baby, seems like you missed me.”

Isak can feel the heat rise to his neck but refuses to let go of his giraffe-human. “I always miss you. Stop leaving me.”

Somehow Even manages to maneuver the both of them inside, including his suitcase, and closes the door. He gently strokes Isak’s cheek and pushes for a smile. “Okay. Never again. We’re never leaving this apartment ever again.”

If you had told Isak five years ago that he would be blushing like a maniac and sweetly smiling like an idiot all because of some stranger he'd met on the internet, he’d tell you to fuck off and pretend to gag.

But Isak is too happy to dwell on such matters. He finally lets go of his boyfriend and drags him into the kitchen, leaving the suitcase to deal with for another day.

They dig into chicken alfredo, garlic bread, and tomato soup - an unholy combination of carbs that make Even extraordinarily happy. They lock their feet around each other while holding hands above the table and laughing about the highlights of their respective trips. They drink an entire bottle of red wine Even brought back with him from Sweden and share a package of French macaroons Isak brought back from London.

He's too euphoric to be back home with Even that he falls asleep, a comedy playing on TV and Even’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, without remembering the engagement ring.

 

III. _life was stringing me along_

_then you came and you cut me loose_

 

Isak is still not engaged a week later when Even reminds him about his cousin’s fancy dinner that night.

Feeling lazy and overworked, Isak groans. “Today’s been _such_ a long day. Wouldn’t you rather just stay in and see him another time?”

Even turns to look at him strangely, standing on the other side of the room at his closet. “Baby, you haven’t gotten out of bed all day and it’s 15:00. We don’t have to leave for another four hours.”

Isak pouts and makes grabby hands towards Even, who indulges him without hesitation. A sugary smile spreads over his face as he clasps hands with Isak and kneels down in front of the bed. “Hei.”

“Halla.”

“If you do this for me, I’ll give you a foot massage when we get back home.”

A naughty idea comes into Isak’s mind.

He pulls Even closer to the bed and whispers on his neck, “If you stay home with me, I’ll let you do me.”

Because Even is mean, he laughs at Isak’s offer and promises him, _“Later, I will do whatever you want.”_ He kisses Isak, sweet and innocent, before heading back over to his closet to decide what to wear.

On the way to the dinner, Isak’s not sure why he’s so grumpy. They’re driving in Even’s car, instead of the special car Elin sometimes reserved for him for public events that Isak hates. He already shares Even with the world 50% of the time, the other 50% he wants all to himself.

Even has one hand on the steering wheel and the other entwined with Isak’s. He’s telling him about this idea he has for a collab with Zara Larsson, a Swedish pop star who’d become good friends with them over the years. He’s unconsciously bobbing his head to the song on the radio and normally Isak would be swooning over the mere _sight_ of him being this peaceful and relaxed.

Instead he’s slumped in his seat, scowling at all the storefronts they breeze by.

Once Even pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant they’re meeting Even’s family at, he shuts off the engine but makes no move to get out of the car.

He brings Isak’s hand to his lips and asks softly, “What’s wrong, my love?”

His low voice involuntarily makes Isak start to crack a grin and become the human equivalent of the heart-eyes emoji. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Even raises his eyebrow, not saying anything and continuing to press kisses to Isak’s fingers.

Isak sighs and gives in, shifting his body towards Even. “I don’t know. I just…I feel moody. And I don’t want to feel moody in front of your family because your family is so nice to me, but that’s just making me more moodier.”

“Are you tired?” Even asks, ignoring the fact that it’s 19:35 and the reservation was for 19:20.

Isak sighs even louder and slumps further in his seat. “Maybe.”

“If you want, we can go home. We can watch a movie in bed and eat all the ice cream in the freezer.” There’s no hesitation in his voice or regret on his face. He’d pull right back out of the parking lot and waste another 40 minutes of gas, just for _him_.

Isak doesn’t deserve this saint-like human being.

Isak smiles at him gratefully. “Nei, it’s okay. Your family is going to be so happy to see you. Let’s go.”

Even doesn’t let him go quite yet, keeping a hold on his hand. “Are you sure? I can always see them another day, we have plenty of time.”

They’re both home for at least another month this time, which has become a rare occasion in the recent _years_. They do have plenty of time.

But Isak also has plenty of time to cherish Even all to himself and he had this private car ride. He can spare a couple hours.

He tilts his chin up. Even chuckles and pulls him closer, pecking him three times on the lips. “I’m sure.”

Even’s cousin, Erik, greets Isak and Even as they get inside the restaurant and sit down at the table. Even’s parents are there along with Erik’s parents along with another set of parents he’s never met before.

A small bubble of panic starts to form in his stomach as he tries to remember their names and direct relation to Even, when Even puts his hand on his thighs and whispers, “Those are Marie’s parents.”

Isak can breathe again. Marie is Erik’s girlfriend, which means he’s not going to have to worry about inviting them over for dinner anytime and remembering their names.

Because Even is a saint that the world doesn’t deserve, he already told Erik he’d pay for the expensive, fancy dinner. Isak is modest. It’s not as if they _need_ to keep an eye on how much they spend on a day to day basis anymore, but if you had told Isak five years ago that he’d be in a restaurant where a simple appetizer costs almost 207 kroner, he would tell you to _please_ fuck off with your stupid illusions and leave him the _fuck_ alone.

He tries not openly cringe at the prices and when calculating how much the bill is going to be as everyone orders, he can feel himself beginning the slow, hellish descent into cardiac arrest, but he can’t be worried for too long when Even’s rubbing circles on his thigh and smiling with his entire face at a joke someone made.

Isak’s suddenly reminded of the engagement ring he’d found in Even’s safe almost a week ago and his heart begins to flutter.

_Tonight - by the end of tonight - he could be_ _engaged_ _._

Isak is right about being engaged by the end of the night.

 

IV. _was solo singing on my own_

_now i can’t find the key without you_

 

Except he wasn’t the one who was proposed to.

 

V. _and now your song is on repeat_

_and i’m dancing on to your heartbeat_

 

Til Jonas (23:34)

_I hate you_

Jonas (23:45)

_If this about the scratch on the sunglasses Gucci sent to you, I had NOTHING to do with it ok_

_I know I should have told Magnus to leave them alone but you know how he gets_

_Overly excited like a puppy_

_So you should blame him_

_Not me_

Til Jonas (23:47)

_…….._

_What the fuck are you talking about_

Jonas (23:52)

_LOL wrong number!!!!!_

 

Isak carefully slides out of bed, cautious of Even’s cursed ability to be a light sleeper. He stores gifts he gets from brands he does promotional work for in his closet and inspects the sunglasses he got a few months back with his phone flashlight.

 

Til Jonas (23:55)

_I’ll murder Magnus AND YOU another time. But that’s not why I hate you_

Jonas (23:55)

_Why you bugging_

Til Jonas (23:57)

_The fucking ring wasn’t for me_

Jonas (23:57)

_The engagement ring wasn’t for you!? Wtf who did he give it to?? Do you need a place to stay for the night? Call me are you okay??_

Til Jonas (23:59)

_Christ Jonas, no_

_I’m fine_

_I think_

_The ring wasn’t for me because it didn't belong to Even_

_He was keeping it our place for his stupid cousin to proposed to his stupid girlfriend tonight at the stupid dinner_

Jonas (00:01) 

_Do you not like her or something_

Til Jonas (00:02)

_I don’t like the fact she is wearing what should be MY ring_

_I had been grumpy all day but I didn’t know why_

_It was because of HER so you know what_

_Now I don’t like her or something_

Jonas (00:08) 

_Bro to bro - you’re not psychic_

_You’re just upset cause you were excited. That’s all_

Til Jonas (00:11)

_For now_

Jonas (00:12)

_What does that mean_

Til Jonas (00:13)

_Come over in a couple days? Even’s going to meet with his label people for lunch and I’ve got plans_

 

“Isak, when you said you had plans, this is _not_ what I thought you meant.” 

Jonas is back at their apartment two days later, staring at the eggshell blue Tiffany’s box in Isak’s hands.

“It’s perfect, isn’t it? It looks exactly a ring box.” Isak grins proudly to himself. 

“Are you high? Yes, of course it looks like a ring box. Please tell me you’ve come to your senses and you’re just going to propose to him instead of what I know you’re going to do.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “Calm down. There’s actually something inside here.”

He opens the box to reveal a sparkling silver pendant, with a tiny amethyst gem, symbolic for Even’s birthstone. “I’m going to give it to him, in the box, just to get him antsy a little bit and then give it to him as just a present. No harm. Just a small prank.”

Jonas’s eyes roll to the top of his head. “And why are you doing this?”

“Because he shouldn’t have kept an engagement ring hidden from me and then bring me to watch said engagement ring be given to someone else!” Isak reasons stubbornly. “I’m only doing what’s fair.”

“You should have just listened to me and not opened the safe.”

“ _You_ should have just listened to me and given me the beer!”

This time, Jonas dramatically rolls his eyes. “Oh my God. You’re a fucking mess. You could just propose to him yourself and get this all over with.”

What Jonas doesn’t know is that Isak has another Tiffany’s box in _his_ safe in _his_ closet. Inside the special box is a rose-gold engagement band, engraved with diamonds. That box isn’t going to see the light of day for another year or so, as Isak plans everything out.

“It has to be perfect.” He explains to Jonas, who’s staring at him in shock. “He’s such a romantic and he _loves_ grand gestures. So it’s got to be meticulously planned out because he deserves it.”

Jonas’s jaw dropped to the ground when Isak first told him the secret and appears to have stopped breathing. “Holy fucking shit. Oh my God - you want me to keep this a secret for a _year_? Do you realize how hard that’s going to be?”

If it was already a mind-fucking challenge for _Jonas_ , who had nothing to do except wait for a phone call from Isak down the line about the verdict, Isak should’ve been shaking in his shoes.

But he loves Even. He loves every part of Even and every moment they’ve spent together for the past five years. Call him cocky, but he’s pretty confident in what the answer is going to be.

As Jonas prepares to head out before Even get back from lunch, he nearly slips on a piece of paper on the floor. “Dude, the fuck? Clean up.”

Isak frowns, bending down to pick up the paper. “Fuck. It’s the receipt, it must have fallen out of my pocket or something. Hide it somewhere before you go, please?”

“It’s under your red snapback that's carelessly been thrown to the floor.” Jonas calls out from the hallway. “See you later, bro.”

 

VI. _and when you’re gone, i feel incomplete_

_so if you want the truth_

 

Even adores the pendant.

He showers Isak with kisses before Isak can even clasp it around his neck. He showers with Isak and makes sure his appreciation for the gift is _duly_ noted. 

Although Even Bech Næsheim is a 28-year-old man, Isak can’t help but find him adorable. Pure joy radiates from every corner of Even’s bones and as Isak’s laying on top of his bare chest well after midnight, he _swears_ he can hear Even’s heart growing.

It’s enough to make him actually look back on his moodiness the night of Erik and Marie’s engagement with a peace of mind, because if he hadn’t felt so petty the day after - Even wouldn’t be smiling like this right now.

And as long as Even’s happy, Isak could give less of a fuck about a silly band that symbolizes unity or a declaration of Even’s undying love.

It’s all in his actions. The way he rarely lets go of Isak’s hand for longer than a few minutes, the way he always leaves little love notes in the pockets of Isak’s jeans for when he’s having a rough day at a shoot or with Sonja. It’s in the way Even looks at him like he was responsible for humans being able to walk on the moon and the way he always, always, always gives Isak his full attention.

Isak doesn’t think it’s possible for a human to be so in love.

 

VII. _i just wanna be part of your symphony_

_will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

Til Jonas (11:34)

_Bro_

Jonas (11:38)

_Bro_

Til Jonas (11:40)

_Do you remember where you put that receipt from Tiffany’s_

Jonas (11:41)

_Wat_

Til Jonas (11:42)

_The receipt from Tiffany’s that you almost slipped on and cracked your head open two weeks ago?_

Jonas (11:43)

_Damn, yeah, I remember now_

_I should’ve let myself fall and sued your rich ass_

Til Jonas (11:44)

[ ](http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/obama-on-phone.jpg)

 

 

Jonas (11:45)

_Lolololol_

_But nei I forget_

_Wasn’t it in like your closet or something_

Til Jonas (11:47)

_Nei, checked there twice. I even checked Even’s closet but I’m pretty sure we weren’t high that day_

Jonas (11:48)

_Why you need it_

Til Jonas (11:49)

_I can live without it but it had the name/number of the sales associate who helped me and I wanted her opinion on ring size_

_Like idk what Even’s ring size is_

Jonas (11:50)

_What kind of boyfriend doesn’t know his own boyfriend’s ring size_

Til Jonas (11:50)

_I’ve never gotten him a ring before_

_And at least I’m getting laid_

Jonas (11:52)

[](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7d/a9/86/7da98650ab71f9a1c5c3d1e8200395c8--hillary-clinton-campaign-free-text.jpg))

I’m blocking you 

 

Til Jonas (11:54)

[ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/58/97/6e/58976e560427c07bd75fb05c86d661a9--political-memes-politics.jpg)

Jonas (11:56)

_Ahahaha ok ur forgiven_

_Lykke til Isak_

 

VIII. _symphony, like a love song on the radio_

_will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

Isak doesn’t notice the change at first.

Even’s always exuberantly happy around him, with him, near him, to him. Even being happy doesn’t typically concern Isak.

It’s when he’s _too_ happy that it does.

Even’s due to leave for Germany in a week, but he’ll only be gone for a weekend. Then he and Isak are going to Milan for Isak to test against a few other competitors for final spots in Milan’s Men’s Fashion Week. It’s not the _most_ romantic travel situation - Sonja’s going to be the entire time - but Isak can’t complain when he gets to be with Even, instead of apart from him. 

Even’s already packed for Germany _and_ Milan, despite the fact he comes back from Germany to Oslo for two days before they make the trip. He’s not going to be away from home for very long on either vacation, but he’s packed his favorite microphone and beat production equipment he usually keeps at home.

“Do you really need this for Milan?” Isak asks, his head resting on Even’s lap as Even shuffles through his suitcase. He’s pointing to Even’s special camera he found in Thailand a couple years ago.

“Of course. I need it to take pictures of you when it’s sunset and you’re not paying attention. Or when you’re walking down the runway at Men’s Fashion Week and I can hang up frame all over our house from your _first_ fashion week.”

Isak’s studying Even’s behavior. He’s not talking at the speed of light and he isn’t fidgeting or moving too much. His eyes are perfectly focused on the task in front of him. It’s almost midnight and he’s not wired with energy, but rather seems to be growing more and more tired.

“Well, it’s not even guaranteed I’m going to get the spot.” Isak says realistically, fiddling with his hands. “It could all just be for nothing. Everyone I’m up against has done more gigs than I have and have way more professional connections. One of the guys worked for Anna Wintour and Karl Lagerfield.”

“Hey. They’ve still got nothing on you.” Even stops what he’s doing and pulls Isak up, so he can look him straight in the eyes comfortably. “You’re Isak and you’ve got the most charming personality and smile. You make even the ugliest outfits look perfect. You’re radiant when you’re walking down runways. No one compares to you. Not a single soul on this universe compares to you.”

Isak wants to turn around, unlock his safe, and throw the ring at Even’s face.

But Even deserves a nicely thought out proposal and huge, romantic gesture. Things are slowly starting to fall into place, but Isak ran into some quicksand when trying to figure out the logistics and finances of a helicopter ride and buying out the top floor of the Eiffel Tower for dinner one night.

He settles for the truth and crawls into Even’s lap, cradling his face. “I love you.”

“Not more than I love you.”

 

IX. _i’m sorry if it’s all too much_

_every day you’re here, i’m healing_

 

Eva (14:34)

_Isaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk_

Til Eva (14:39)

_Evaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Eva (14:40)

_Noora wants to host a little get together this Saturday night. Something exciting happened ;) Are you and your gorgeous specimen in town this weekend or in Milan_

Til Eva (14:42)

_He’s a human_

_Gorgeous, yes. Specimen, no_

_And  we’re around. Got back from Milan a few days ago. We’re probably here for another two weeks or so_

_What's happening_

Eva (14:43)

_Ugh, I have to deal with you for another two weeks_

_Ahaha kidding_

_Pls come <3 and you’ll find out_

Til Eva (14:44)

_You just use me for Even_

Eva (14:44)

_Ya, you’re right bff of over 10 freaking years_

Til Eva (14:46)

_Lol_

_I’ll let him know tonight_

 

X. _and i was running out of luck_

_i never thought i'd find this feeling_

 

Even seems to be writing a song.

He’s always carrying his journal around and his portable recorder. In his private car Elin insists they ride around in for any formal event that’s not related to their personal lives, he's constantly tapping his leg and humming tunes to himself.

But he also seems to be making a scrapbook.

He’s taken non-stop pictures of Isak since Milan, even stupid ones of Isak in the middle of a sneeze.

Isak’s learned not to ask Even any questions about his music _until_ Even’s finished with the project. If Isak asks before, Even begins second-guessing everything he does now that there’s another person in the world who knows what’s going on inside his head. He plays everything by Isak - even if Isak is in the _bathroom_ \- at all times of the day. He then tries to coerce Isak into humming or singing back-up on the track.

So Isak lets this behavior slide and rubs circles into Even’s hand as they’re being driven to Eva and Noora’s apartment on the other side of town. Even’s far too distracted to drive an automobile and be responsible for two people. Isak flat-out refuses to even get his license.

“Isak?” Even asks before they turn the corner to their destination.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Isak has been with this dork for _five_ years, yet he still blushes furiously and leans over to Even, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Even drops everything in his hands to run his fingers through Isak’s hair as his tongue dances into Isak’s mouth. 

Isak’s ready to take his seatbelt off and climb on top of Even when their driver, Alfred, clears his throat loudly.

They’re both a little flushed and out of breath. “So sorry. Thank you!”

After they’re out of the car and Alfred has driven off, Isak grabs Even’s face and brings him in for another kiss. “I fucking love you more.”

 

XI. _cause i’ve been hearing symphonies_

_before all i heard was silence_

 

The get-together is small and cozy, only their main core group showing up.

Magnus and Vilde have brought baby Sigurd, who’s approaching eight months now. Thankfully, Magnus has gotten the hint to stop preaching about the miracle of childbirth. Mahdi arrives with his partner a little after Isak and Even show up.

“You must be Skylar! Mahdi hasn’t stopped talking about you, I’m so glad you’ve met.” Even greets them with a huge smile.

“It’s awesome to meet you, Even. I’m a huge fan.” Skylar says as they shake Even’s hand. “I’m just going to run to the bathroom really quick. Where is it?”

Noora points down the hall. “Down there and to the right.”

“Thanks!”

After Skylar has disappeared from sight, Jonas punches Mahdi’s arm. “Dude, how are things going?”

“Great.” Mahdi admits with a brilliant smile. “I haven’t been happier to be honest.”

“When did you meet them?” Chris Berg asks, munching on appetizers. Isak’s stomach growls.

“A few months ago around Christmas.”

“After Sigurd came into the world.” Vilde coos proudly, as she cradles her daughter. “They should meet her, isn’t she so cute? I just want the whole world to look at her.”

Isak has a few choice words to describe Sigurd and none of them involve the adjective, _cute_. But before he can even think about saying something, Even squeezes his hand tighter and wraps Isak under his arm, whispering, “You can say it later, not right now.”

Isak wants to protest that Even isn’t in charge of him but Skylar comes back and immediately starts cooing at Sigurd too.

Isak just rolls his eyes.

They all begin to eat shortly afterwards, crowding around wherever they could in the living room, making small talk. Sana keeps Sigurd entertained while Vilde and Magnus eat a proper meal for the first time since the baby decided if they were eating, she needed to be eating too. Jonas and Chris Berg compare worst and best hook-ups, while Skylar and Mahdi chime in from time to time if they know the person.

“So, I heard something exciting is going to happen.” Even mentions out of the blue, as everyone starts to quiet down.

Eva looks at Isak, a smile overcoming her face. “Yes, there _is_ something exciting to talk about. Noora?”

Noora inhales a deep breath and takes her girlfriend’s hand. “We eloped!” 

Isak blinks in surprise. Sorry - takes her _wife’s_ hand. “Oh.”

Vilde loses her mind and squeals in excitement, scaring the living daylights out of Sigurd. Chris and Sana rush over to the happy, apparently _married_ couple, looking at the silver wedding bands on their fingers they had so cleverly kept hidden all night.

Magnus frowns as he rocks Sigurd back and forth. “Why are they all screaming? They’re just looking at rings.”

Mahdi shrugs, his fingers casually laced with Skylar’s. “Maybe they’re really nice rings.”

“Yeah but I thought girls only screamed at proposals.” Jonas points out.

“I don’t think they really need a reason to start screaming. As long as something exciting is happening, they’ll scream.” Isak observes the girls, completely enveloped in their own world. Vilde, Sana, and Chris are shooting question after question at Eva and Noora, who are looking at each other with expressions so in love Isak makes a face.

He turns to his boyfriend. “Do we look like that? If we do, we need plastic surgery.”

Even’s been surprisingly quiet. “Dunno.”

Isak looks him up and down because Even isn’t meeting his eyes and their hands are clasped together. Even’s frowning at the wooden floor as if it’s caused him personal offense. “What’s on your mind, my love?”

Even doesn’t respond for a little while but Isak keeps his attention focused on him, even though the girls have finally stopped screaming.

“Did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That they eloped.” Even clarifies, finally looking up at Isak. “Before we came.”

Isak shakes his head. “Nei. Eva just said something exciting happened.”

“As in past tense?”

“Uh, ja. Past tense.”

“I thought _you_ said that something was _going_ to happen. As in future tense.”

“Future tense?”

“Like, something was going to happen that hadn’t already happened.” Even says flustered, waving his hands as he speaks.

Isak ponders that for a moment. “Like what?”

Even bites his lip, trying to choose his words carefully. “Something important, like, maybe a really special thing.”

Isak thinks he’s starting to put the pieces together. 

“You mean - like a thing that couples do.”

“Yeah. Something like that. Except they don’t do it very often - or I hope they don’t do it very often.”

Isak licks his lips and scoots closer to Even. “Something that could involve something of very high value.”

“ _Very_ high value. It could come from designer people. Like those people you model for. Or even, you know, Tiffany’s.”

 _Now_ Isak’s put the pieces together. 

“Oh. Tiffany’s.” He says dumbly. “Yeah, um, tonight?”

“Yeah, why not tonight?” Even shrugs, scratching behind his ear. “I think it doesn’t really matter _when_ or even how it happens, you know? The most important thing is that they want to be together forever.”

“But like, what if the person is really romantic and just loves big gestures?” Isak reasons as he tries to skirt around the question. 

Even frowns. “But what if the person loves the other person more? And just wants them to be happy?”

“What if the person’s already happier than he’s ever thought he could be?” Isak murmurs feeling a little lost under the intensity of Even’s blue eyes. Somewhere in his subconscious, he realizes it’s a tad rude to be talking about _something like that_ in Eva and Noora’s apartment after they’ve just announced their new marriage. He also realizes it’s a tad rude to ignore their other friends who they don’t get to see very often.

He’s getting ready to jump up and announce that he and Even left the oven on before they left the house when Even finally reaches out for his hand and entwines their fingers. “Isak?”

“Yes?”

“I know.”

Isak responds quietly, most likely replicating the same exact love-struck faces he’d chided Eva and Noora for earlier, “ I know too.”

 

XII. _a rhapsody for you and me_

_and every melody is timeless_

 

It doesn’t happen quite according to plan.

They get tipsy off of champagne and white wine at the get-together and return home, ready to fall into bed. In the days that follow their conversation lingers over their heads, in the air between them, in the tiny spaces between their entwined fingers, in the heat of their kisses, in the both of their hearts.

The night in the days that follow their conversation that they come closest to actually talking about it, Even has to leave for a month-long festival tour the next morning.

“It just seems kind of given, doesn’t it?”

Isak presses his body closer to Even, a small part of him hoping they could merge together. “That distance sucks?”

“That, too. But that we’re always going to be together, even if we’re apart?”

“We’ll always come back to each other.” Isak agrees sleepily.

“And we know that.”

“Mhm.”

“That’s the most important part, right?”

“Course.” Isak hums and tilts his chin up.

Even smiles and kisses him sweet and innocently. “Can you believe a random model I found on internet became my forever?”

Isak rolls his eyes and scoffs, sitting up. “Can you believe my stalker became my forever? I’m pretty sure they have a name for this. Stockholm Syndrome, ever heard of it?”

Even rolls his eyes this time and sits up with him. “I still can’t believe you pretended you didn’t know me.”

“I thought you were pretending you didn’t know me because you felt bad you weren’t interested!” Isak protests, his mind waking up and his body becoming alert.

Tonight’s going to be one of _those_ nights, where they stay up all night talking.

“You never said anything.” Even repeats his defense. “I thought you were creeped out.”

“If I was creeped out, I wouldn’t have followed you on Twitter.” Isak points out. “Or even pretended to not know you. I would’ve gone to the cops.”

“I know that _now_ because I know you now. Back then, I only knew you were a pretty face.”

“You’d only met me twice before you decided you were madly in love with me.”

“Excuse me, I think it’s the other way around.”

“Oh, please. You triple-texted me the day after your secret show - by the way you invited me to your _secret_ show - because you thought I was mad you had to ditch. You were obsessed with me.”

“Says the guy who requested I sing the cover that essentially made me famous? You knew who I was before I knew you existed.”

Something about their conversation is rubbing Isak the wrong way. They’re not holding hands or looking each other in the eyes. They’re scoffing, but they’re not laughing. They’re speaking, but they’re not talking to each other.

“I didn’t know who you were actually.” Isak says, crossly. “I just knew you were a guy who liked to sing. That doesn’t mean anything.”

Even has the nerve to look offended. “Oh. I didn’t realize I meant nothing to you.”

“When I didn’t know you! That’s not true for when we met.”

“You literally pretended you didn’t know who I was.”

“We literally went over this two seconds ago.”

“So that’s the story we tell the kinds one day? When Daddy and Pappa met, they pretended they didn’t know each other for three months.”

Isak stares at him in disbelief. “ _You’re_ the one who said we wouldn’t have fallen for each other if we hadn’t played that game.”

“That’s the thing, Isak! It’s all a game to you. That was _five_ years ago, I thought we were past games.”

Now Isak’s frustrated, annoyed, sleep-deprived, and offended. “Even, you’re not making any sense right now.”

“I figured it out, you know.” Even laughs bitterly.

“Figured what out?”

“You found the ring box I was hiding for Erik in the backpack I took to Denmark. You opened my safe and found the ring, and thought it was for you. That’s why you were so upset that day we had to go to dinner with Erik and Marie and watch them get engaged. So then you decided to get your revenge and make me believe that you were going to propose to me, because of a misunderstanding.” Even explains, getting out of bed. “I saw the receipt and I saw that you bought a very expensive a ring. I just - I thought we were past that, Isak.”

_You don’t call me Isak, very often. You call me baby and my love because you love me._

Isak sputters. “Okay, but that’s not the whole story -“

“So you’re admitting to it? You’re playing me because you thought I played you.” Even looks at Isak in disbelief. “Isak, I thought I told you about the engagement ring. I thought I did over text, over email, over Skype, I really thought I did. I’m sorry that it hurt you enough to want to hurt me.”

Isak’s having trouble breathing and forming coherent thoughts. Just _ten_ minutes ago, Even had said Isak was his forever. He loved Isak, he said he did. He said they were going to be together forever. Just _ten_ minutes ago.

_Why was he so mad?_

“Even, I’m sorry I didn’t - I wasn't trying to hurt you.”

Even’s back is turned to the bed and he's quiet. Isak can't read his face or his body expressions. He can’t hear his voice, if he’s mad or if he’s in pain or if he hates Isak now. 

Isak climbs out of bed and opens his closet, rustling around til his fingers make the safe out in the dark and he pulls out the eggshell blue box. 

“I wanted it to be perfect.” Isak explains, trying not to choke up and cry. “Because you’re perfect to me and I just wanted to be half the person you are. Because I love you.”

Even had turned around by the point and he’s looking at Isak as if he's grown ten feet taller. “Baby, don’t think like that. I don’t want you to be perfect, I want you to be Isak.”

Isak exhales and tries to steady his nerves as he drops down to one knee. His voice is involuntarily shaky. “And I want to be your forever. I wanted to do this at the top of Eiffel Tower after your birthday, where some violin quartet would fly in on a helicopter and roses would fall all around us. The waiter would come up to us and I’d get down, like this, and tell you how much I love you in the years we’ve spent together and getting to know each other. I’d tell you that you changed my life and made me a better person. That you know how to make me happy when I don’t even realize it. It would be 21:21 when I ask you, Even Bech Næsheim, will you please marry me?”

Even breathes the words “Fuck yes,” before Isak’s even finished asking the question and pulls him up off the floor to wrap his arms around his neck. “Fuck yes, always. I love you so fucking much, I’m sorry I ruined your grand plan by being a big baby, I’m sorry, Isak.”

Isak laughs as he hugs him tightly, his happiness spilling out in his tears. “We have to stop keeping secrets from each other.”

“We have to stop getting mad before knowing all of the facts.” Even agrees.

“And we have to talk about our feelings,” Isak says slowly, rubbing circles on Even’s back. “Even when we don’t want to feel them or it’s too difficult. Because now that you said yes, you’re mine forever. And I’m not letting you go, no matter what.”

Even pulls back, smiling at him like he’s responsible for the first human walking on the moon and kisses him with his whole heart. “Too bad I’m never letting you go, either.”

 

XIII. _and now your song is on repeat_

_and i’m dancing on to your heartbeat_

 

Three months later, Isak and Even find themselves in Paris.

After debuting in the Milan Men’s Fashion Week last Spring, he’d gotten an offer from a Paris company to negotiate a six-month brand deal.

It means having to part ways with Sonja, who turns out to be a much harder goodbye than he’d ever thought. She hugs him and tells him how proud she is, before handing him a twenty-page packet of how to be on his best behavior and etiquette when he meets with the Paris firm.

Even tags along for the ride, deciding to take a six-month hiatus. He does small commercials and partnerships occasionally, more often than not, he's taking French classes and getting to explore their city as much as possible.

Nearing the end of their six-month stay, they decide to visit the one attraction they’d been holding off on until the right moment.

Isak tilts his chin up to Even, who fondly kisses him in front of the illuminated Eiffel Tower at night in December, white snowflakes coating the ground.

“Marry me.” Even whispers into Isak’s lips.

Isak grins with all his teeth, his cheeks rosy from the cold and from love. “As long as you promise to make me scrambled eggs in the morning.”

 

XIV. _and when you’re gone, i feel incomplete_

_so if you want the truth_

 

 

XV.  _i just wanna be part of your symphony_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls blame my chronic, annoying insomnia for this Extraness
> 
> (tbh the chapter was 87% originally called Extra Bech Næsheim but i kept on theme with queen zara)
> 
> i'm sorry it's so long, i hope it didn't drag at all. my major insecurities with the first chapter in the first place was the "how" they got together in the end, so i felt the need to air them out in here. when writing the chapter, i was back and forth on their view of marriage. like isak says early on and even says right before That Part, it's kind of a given they're always going to be each other's person and the fact that they know is what really matters. but then as their friends are getting married around, they sort of become jealous that they have yet to make that move themselves, but they're also waiting for the other person to make the move?? i also thought it'd be nice to show them growing and learning from their mistakes, because in a way it helps me grow as a writer. and a person probs idk i'm a Mess
> 
> my photo editing skills haven't improved but i hope they weren't horrible this time around <333 (alsOOOO idk if it's just me but for some reason the pictures look slanted?? or not straight??? ((inserts joke about how it's because isak and even aren't straight) (flings self off cliff)) i did the best i could but i still think they're slanted)
> 
> if you're not tired of this story (or me) yet, i was considering writing a third (and final) chapter to conclude this, but writing it as they're planning the wedding instead of another time jump. or if you think two chapters is enough for this universe/story, i can work with that.
> 
> again thank you so so so much for reading this and being so freaking nice. what did i do to deserve you lovely lot xx


	3. i knew that i would love you til the day i die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isak and even learn how to plan a wedding and fall more and more and more in love with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this chapter was supposed to be 10k words (since many of you wanted the story to be longer<333) and uploaded two weeks ago, but here we are at 20k freaking words and delayed :/// honestly i would've had this chapter uploaded last night if i hadn't been terrorized by a spider the size of jesus
> 
> BIG THANKS to user Sigurd!!!! Vilnus’s baby was supposed to be named after Tarjei’s singer-crush, Sigrid, but I’m incompetent and forgot her name when writing the chapter and thought it was Sigurd. So her name is Sigrid and I’ll edit that in the previous chapter v soon!
> 
> small warning: heavy italics abuse and an insane amount of fucking fluff

I.

 

Isak isn’t exactly sure what he expected.

He figured planning for a wedding took time, but he had no idea how much time. He figured planning for a wedding involved energy, but he had no idea how much energy. He figured planning for a wedding would cost a lot of money, but he had no idea how much money.

Back in the early days of their relationship, Isak always pictured Even as the most romantic one. He’d be the one who insisted on having doves fly out of cages as they made their vows on some tropical beach in Hawaii at sunset and red rose petals falling as they walked back down the aisle together, as husbands.

But Even has been surprisingly nonchalant about the endeavor. He’s still carrying around his camera everywhere and more than once, Isak has caught him humming to himself during their down time, watching movies.

The other day, Even asked him what rhymed with _realize._

Isak figures he’s been hit with inspiration for his post-hiatus album, and while he’s very very proud of his _fiancé,_ that doesn’t necessarily help in the wedding department.

They wait until they’re home from Paris, taking the six months to fall in love all over again, before they even start discussing the details of it. It’s when they’re home that Isak starts panicking over how to plan a fucking wedding.

“Karen Grace left us a voicemail.” Even announces the day after they’ve gotten back and attempt to return back to normal life. “Want to hear it?”

Karen Grace is a well-known wedding planner from Hollywood. Her reputation proceeds her - she’s very _elitist_ about who she works with and it’s rumored she’s never available to book until five years before the wedding date. Kim Kardashian’s worked with her twice. Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie reportedly loved her so much, they paid for her daughter’s college education.

Isak grimaces. “Do you really want her?”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“For starters, her rate and starting commission is like $20,000 U.S dollars. That’s a lot of kroner.”

“We can afford it.”

“Yeah, but she’s only doing it for publicity.” Isak continues. “She just thinks she’ll get a lot of publicity from us. That’s not genuine.”

“Baby, you and I are both busy as hell.” Even reasons, sitting down at the table with him. He laces their fingers together. “We’re barely able to plan our own anniversaries and birthdays, much less a wedding. And she offered, so we can negotiate her rates and make her think she has competition.”

Isak sighs loudly, but Even continues talking. “And if you _really_ don’t want to work with her, I’m okay with that, too. I just want you to be happy.”

Isak wonders if it’s possible for the human heart to physically melt into goo at the bottom of one’s stomach.

He cracks a small smile as he swings their hands back and forth on the table. “I just want you to be happy.”

“All I need is you.”

“All I need is you.”

“You can’t keep repeating me.”

“I’m not! I’m completely serious.” Isak scoffs indignantly before unlocking their fingers and holding out his arms.

Even smiles fondly and leans his large body over, wrapping his arms around Isak. “I love you, _mannen i mitt liv._ ”

Isak rolls his eyes but doesn’t loosen his grip on Even. “I can't believe you actually like Gabrielle. I can’t believe you even thought about making a collab with her.”

“If I did, would you listen to it?”

“There are ways you could convince me.”

“Oh, really? Please explain.”

“You’d have to make a really compelling argument. With your mouth. And preferably, my dick.”

“You’re the most demanding 26-year-old I know.”

 

II.

 

_Hello Mrs. Grace,_

 

_I hope this email finds you well. My name is Isak Valtersen and we received your voicemail regarding your offer to help us plan our wedding. Your offer is most gracious._

_My fiancé and I have a couple of concerns, however. The first being that you currently reside in California and we have yet to figure out where exactly we plan on getting married. Most likely, it will be in our hometown, Oslo._

_We have also not picked a date yet. How do you plan on commuting to us when we will need you? If you are to come to Norway, how long do you plan on staying?_

_Even and I will most certainly help your travel budget and finances._

_Just let us know how to plan going forward._

_Best,  
Isak_

 

III.

 

“Honestly, that’s why we just eloped.” Eva says when he meets her for kebab the day after he sends Karen Grace an email. “Weddings are too much stress and money. Besides, we were feeling impulsive and like we wanted to be married already. Best decision of my life, I promise you.”

Isak doesn’t want to elope.

Although he has no idea of how the day is going to go, he knows he wants a ceremony where people will see him happily become united - under law - as one. He wants to show off Even, show the world the beautiful soul he’s spending his life with. He wants their friends and family to see how far they have come, and how proud they are.

“But don’t you wish you had the ceremony, at least?” Isak asks, staring at his uneaten kebab. “Where it just feels so official? Like everything’s falling into place?”

Eva shrugs, almost done with her food. “It must be different for everyone. I know it’s official. Noora knows it’s official. You all know it’s official. Why pay half our life savings just to show it off when there are children stuck in war-torn areas and barely surviving off of scraps of food?”

 

IV.

 

_Dear Mr. Valtersen,_

 

_Pleasure to hear from you. I am exceptionally pleased to hear that you are considering my offer. I will address your concerns._

_While I am based out of California and have many connections in the area, I do on occasion take out of location work. I am quite familiar with Oslo, as a family friend of my husband’s grew up in Bergen. I am sure I will be able to accommodate your needs to your upmost satisfaction._

_You both are most gracious with your offer to cover my travel expenses. Please note it is duly appreciated. Do you have time this week to schedule a video chat? There we can discuss further about what will be necessary in order to move forward._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon,_

_Best wishes,_

_Karen_

 

V.

 

“You’re home all week, right?” Isak asks, rereading Karen’s email. 

They’re treating themselves out to dinner at one of Even’s favorite Chinese restaurants, where Even’s in the middle of chewing his shrimp lo mein.. “Yeah. I think so.”

“You think so?”

“Elin hasn’t told me otherwise.”

Isak looks up from his phone. “Wait, how long are you home for?”

“How long are you going to let your food sit at the table without eating it?”

Isak hands his phone to Even. “Fine. You answer Karen’s email then.”

Isak digs into his dumplings while Even scans the email and snorts. “Ah, so since a family friend of her _husband’s_ grew up in Bergen, she’s totally an expert. You should tell her you’re related to the king and that he’s paying for the wedding.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted her.”

Even shrugs and sets Isak’s phone down on the table, reaching for his hand. “You’re right, I’ll be good. And yes, I’m home all week. In fact, I think I’m home all month. Are you? Mamma and Pappa have been asking for us to come over sometime.”

Isak has been lazy about hiring a new manager since he’s left Paris. He could get in touch with Sonja again, but that would require signing a new contract with her that had different requirements than his previous contract and he’d need to get a lawyer to negotiate the new terms of agreement and honestly, Isak would rather go to sleep.

Long story short, he’s kind of unemployed until he gets a new manager.

“Hey, is Elin looking for new clients?”

Even raises his eyebrow. “Not that I know of. Do you want another beer? I can ask her if she knows anyone who is.”

“Well until then, I’m here. And no to the beer, I wanna go home. We have beer at home. We can drink beer at home and cuddle under the new blankets.”

Even’s smiles takes over his entire face and he grabs Isak’s other hand. “I love you.”

“I’d hope you do. You are marrying me after all.” Isak says because he’s a sassy little shit.

“Yeah, when are we planning on doing that by the way?” Even asks after their waiter comes by with the check.

Isak shrugs and lets Even pull out his wallet (he paid last time). “Do you have a preference?”

“Hm. How about now? It’s really sexy to think of you as my _husband_.”

Isak rolls his eyes and tries to hide his blushing cheeks in his hands. “Well, it’s almost the end of March. I kind of wanted to do it on your birthday.”

“We did do it on my birthday. Multiple times. Multiple places. Multiple pos-“

“ _Okay_ , I remember.” Isak laughs, reaching back across the table for Even’s hands. “We can always wait until your next birthday. God, you’ll be 30 by then. Should we look into life insurance now, or?”

Even rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, make jokes all you want. You’ll be 30 soon enough and regretting calling me an old man. Let’s do it on your birthday.”

The thought of the two of them getting married on his birthday sends Isak into a minor panic, even though he can’t pinpoint why. “Ha. We can do it on my birthday. Multiple times, multiple places -“

“Okay, wise guy. But I’m serious. That’d be perfect. June 21st? Doesn’t it just sound perfect?”

The panic isn’t leaving Isak’s stomach. “You’re just saying that because you’re in love with me.”

Even chuckles, briefly letting go of Isak’s hands as they stand up to leave. He locks their fingers together only moments later, wrapping the same arm around Isak’s shoulders. “I do love you, but think about it. We’ll get married on June 21st at 21:21. There. We have our date. I think we’ve accomplished a lot.”

Isak’s having a hard time figuring out why he’s not completely on board with this. “You do realize that’s like, two months away?”

“Two more months and twenty three days before I get to call you my _husband_.” Even whispers in Isak’s ear as they step into the cool night air, ghosting his lips over Isak’s neck.

Well when he puts it like _that_ , June 21st sounds like a wonderful day to get married.

 

VI.

 

_Hi Karen,_

 

_Thanks for getting back to us so soon. Even and I are home all this week, so whenever you’d like to schedule a video chat is fine with us. Just as a heads up, he’s become fixated on the idea of having the wedding on June 21st._

_I recognize that it’s very soon and might be difficult to accommodate, so no worries if it is too much trouble. Talk to you soon._

_Isak_

 

VII.

 

“And to think, none of this would have happened without me!” Eskild boasts dramatically. 

After finding out Even wanted to get married on June 21st, Eskild took matters into his own hands to get preparations started. First things first - they need a place to get married.

Isak tries not to roll his eyes as they walk towards the Radisson Blu Plaza, anxiously clutching his phone. Even has a few meetings today and can’t make it, but made Isak promise to send him pictures of every place they went to. “You know I would’ve found that tweet on my own, once I’d woken up.”

“Yeah but if I hadn’t woken you up, you would never have thought to check twitter.”

Isak wants to argue against that logic, but the last time he had checked twitter himself was when he first made the account, nearly two years prior to Even’s first tweet.

 _{{just because he’s right doesn’t mean he has to know he’s right_ }} 

“Why did you pick this place again?” Isak changes the subject with a small grimace. 

“It’s one of the most luxurious hotels in the area and offers simple enough wedding packages. You need simple since you’re cutting it so close. And you probably want a very simple wedding, anyways.” Eskild reasons as they walk into the lobby. “Let your Guru do the talking.”

The place gives Isak weird vibes but he can’t put his finger on it, so he keeps his mouth shut and lets Eskild do the talking.

“Hi Miss.,” He starts off politely. “Are your wedding specialists available to meet today?”

The young woman behind the desk looks up at him and darts her eyes back and forth between him and Isak. “I can check for you, to see who’s on site. Is this your fiancé?”

“No,” Isak says at the same time Eskild claims, “Yes.”

The poor woman giggles nervously. “Oh. Alright. Um, let me figure out who I can set you up with.”

She punches a few buttons on the phone and turns away as she waits for someone to answer her call.

Isak glares at Eskild. “Why are you like this?”

“Ah, to be young and in love.” Eskild sighs dramatically, putting his hands over his heart. “I just wanted to know the feeling.”

“Our specialist and toastmaker, Ingrid, can help you.” The receptionist turns back to them with a bright and cheery smile. “May I just take down the names of who’s getting married?”

Isak begins to introduce himself, “Isak Valtersen and -“

The receptionist gasps, dropping her pen as her hands fly to her mouth. “Oh my goodness! Excuse me for not connecting the dots earlier, it’s such a pleasure to have your interest in our location for your special day! Will Even be joining the meeting?”

“He’s busy today.” Isak says, not failing to miss the slight look of dejection in her eyes, as it always does when he introduces himself sans Even. “I’m sure he’d love to be here though.”

“Oh, of course. Silly me -“

“Hello, wonderful to meet you! I’m Ingrid and I’m here to take care of you.” Ingrid, a peppy brunette wedding specialist, comes up from behind Isak and Eskild. “Oh, Isak! What a surprise, how are you? I heard about the engagement and I’m so happy for you.”

Isak forces a smile at his best friend’s ex-girlfriend, good friend’s ex-best friend, and ex-girlfriend’s best friend. “Hei, Ingrid.”

“I’m Eskild and I’m Isak’s Guru.” Eskild holds out his hand. “I’ll be assisting Isak in his venue choices.”

Ingrid smiles. “Great! Follow me to the back and we’ll get you started.”

Jonas and Eva hadn’t parted ways with Ingrid in the first year of high school on decent terms, and while he could care less what Sara thinks of him, Isak isn’t interested in igniting World War Three. He tugs at Eskild’s sleeve. “I don’t think this is a good place.”

“You haven’t even seen the event hall yet.” Eskild says dismissively. “This is a great location, very convenient you know.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Ingrid adds to the conversation, looking over her shoulder as she walks. “We have great parking, your out of town guests receive discounted room rates, and we’re very close to all the best attractions.”

She stops in front of an office and ushers them both inside to sit at the chairs in front of the desk. “Do you have a date in mind yet?”

“June 21st.” Eskild answers before Isak can even sit down. 

Ingrid nods as she flips through her calendar. “Sure, sure. Plenty of time.”

“Really?” Isak asks with a frown.

Ingrid briefly spares him a glance. “Mhm. That’s over a year to book a room of your choosing and talk about the theme.”

Isak bites his lip. “Um, my fiancé is kind of set on the idea of having it this year.”

Ingrid freezes and stops flipping through her calendar. Her eyes rise to meet his slowly. “June 21st…of _this_ year?”

Of course Eskild chooses to keep quiet _now_. “Uh, yeah.”

“Isak, that’s like two months away.”

“Two months and 21 days.” He says weakly.

Ingrid leans back in her chair and exhales. “Okay. Okay, we can accommodate this.”

“You can?” Eskild asks in disbelief, simply shrugging when Isak cuts him a look, very conveniently getting an incoming text on his phone.

“Yes. Um, it will just be very, um, speedy.” She collects herself and returns back to her calendar, finding the month of June for this year. “And what’s even better is that June 21st this year is on a Monday and we only have to accommodate two other events - conference meetings - so that will be fine.”

“Our wedding will be on a Monday,” Isak repeats slowly. It doesn’t quite settle right with him. Saying it out loud leaves a stale taste on his tongue.

Ingrid nods. “Yes. Our available times will be 11, 13:45, and 15:30. And the hall space is especially affordable.”

“You don’t have 21:21 available?” 

Eskild and Ingrid look at him strangely. “Er no. The night time we’ll need to work on setting up the reception dinner. The days available we have for that are the 23rd or the 27th.”

Isak blinks. “Aren’t the dinners supposed to be on the same day?”

“Well, typically, yes, but considering our short time frame, this is what we are able to accommodate.” 

“I see,” Isak murmurs. “I’ll have to check with Even on this.”

“Go right ahead!” Ingrid chirps with a smile too big to be genuine. “You can give him a call outside, the reception is much better.”

Isak had been hoping she would let him leave and not come back.

“Actually,” Eskild says, still looking at his phone. “Let’s go check out the hall you have available.”

Isak has no desire to check out the available hall but lets himself be dragged along with Ingrid and Eskild leading the discussion on the amount of guests.

“The hall size can accommodate up to 50-75 people and usually the wedding planner organizes the guest list.” Ingrid stops short to stare at Isak. “You do have a wedding planner, right?”

Eskild nods enthusiastically. “Yes, _the_ Karen Grace.”

Ingrid raises her eyebrows in approval. “Excellent! Tell her to contact me before she makes anything official.”

Ingrid says something else but Isak’s already tuned her out, his attention captured by someone else. “ _Even_?”

The man in question is excitedly walking towards them with a giant smile. He kisses Isak’s cheek gently and hands him an iced coffee with lots and lots of sugar. “Hei!”

Isak’s too stunned to say anything and Ingrid’s jaw has dropped too far down to the ground for her to breathe. Eskild breaks the silence. “Look who surprised us!”

“Rescheduled a few meetings so I could be with you today.” Even shrugs nonchalantly and _damnit_ , if Isak’s heart doesn’t flutter. “So, what’s the verdict?”

Ingrid manages to collect herself and Isak swears her green eyes turn into actual hearts. “Well, I was just about to show Isak and -“

She falters slightly.

Eskild doesn’t attempt to be subtle and rolls his eyes. “Eskild.”

“Right! I was just about to show Isak and Eskild the hall that’s available for June 21st.”

“So we got the date?” Even looks excitedly towards Isak, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Isak nods slowly as they follow Ingrid towards the hall. “It’s a Monday.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Here it is!” She chirps, pushing open a single door.

Isak’s heart drops to the bottom of his stomach.

It’s the kind of place Sonja used to drag him to when he was first starting his career and needed to attend workshops hosted by retired professionals. Rows and rows of wooden chairs are set up elegantly on each side of the room, a white carpet lining the aisle between the rows. At the front of the room is a podium.

Even Eskild frowns. “This is a conference hall.”

“Yes, however on such short notice this is all we can accommodate. But!” Her voice is way too bubbly for Isak’s liking and he’s beginning to remember why he started hanging out with Eva more while Jonas was dating Ingrid. “Since it’s, uh, cozy, we can totally spice it up to however you like. We can even switch out the chairs and rent event-styled chairs for the day - oh, by the way we still have to book the time. And we’ll have this place looking like royalty in no time!”

Isak’s not so sure about that.

Even’s arm is still wrapped around his shoulder as he observes the hall. “Hm. It’s simple.”

_Even’s the romantic one. Even’s the “you don’t think we’ll get married? We’re so fucking getting married! Grand fucking wedding! And we’ll show up as God and Julius Caesar. No, you know what? We’ll show up … just completely naked. Completely naked. No clothes.” Even’s the one who’s going to want something more extravagant and flashy and beautiful. Something that will make the room feel like magic and love._

“I like it.”

_{{is it possible for one’s heart to drop to their stomach twice? asking for a friend…}}_

Eskild claps his hands together. “This is perfect, isn’t it? It’s _quaint,_ just like Isak.”

Isak’s too shell-shocked to roll his eyes. He doesn’t look up at Even’s face, but he squeezes their interlocked hands. “You want to get married here, on a Monday?”

Even leans in and whispers directly in his ear, “I promise I’ll be happy wherever it is. As long as you’re standing up there with me at the end of the day, we could get married in a dumpster alley. I just want you.”

Isak raises his eyes and tries to not to swoon so _obviously_. Even’s right - wherever they get married will be fine. Just as long as it happens. “Okay.”

Isak’s not necessarily agreeing to book the hall, but Ingrid assumes he is and squeals in delight. “Yay! This is perfect, we’ll get started right away to make sure all of your needs are fulfilled. The deposit is usually due by the end of the month, so if you have any problems please let me know right away and we’ll work something out. Now, if you’ll follow me, I’ll prepare all the paperwork!”

As they’re leaving, Eskild mutters under his breath, “Well, at least it’s not going to be expensive. For a Monday afternoon in this hall, you should totally negotiate under 70,000 kroner, which for you must be nothing. Ugh. I have to start saving up now for my big day, don’t I?”

 

VIII.

 

_Isak -_

 

_Wow! That date is fast-approaching. “Takk” for the head’s up. My only concern is booking a hall and live music this late in the game. Do you have any choices/ideas of where you’d like the wedding and dinner and choice of live music? (We might as well  give Even a break for the evening!)_

_I’ve taken the liberty to research some typical Norwegian wedding customs and would love to further discuss them with you during our video meeting. I’m available this Thursday, around 12pm PST. I believe for you, that’s around 8-9pm? Let me know if this works._

_My husband’s family friend recommended a few catering services that I can get in contact with shortly if you would like. Is there a typical Norwegian cake presented at the wedding? I can come over to Oslo around June (and stay until the wedding) so we can plan the cake taste-taking._

_Invitations! We need to send those out_ **_right away_ ** _. Please compile a list of guests you would like to have at the wedding and send them to me_ _ASAP_ _! I’ll have the interns at my office begin looking for invitations and sending them out as soon as possible._

_Talk to you soon, Isak._

_Karen_

 

IX.

 

Isak’s favorite nights are the ones spent at home with Even and the boys.

Even is the one who cooks - sometimes Mahdi lends a helping hand - and tonight he’s making Spanish rice, spicy chicken tacos, and a homemade salsa recipe a fan had given him in Mexico, during an impulsive vacation he had decided he and Isak desperately needed.

When they first arrived, Isak didn’t think people even knew of him in Mexico.

While Even was already an international singer by the time he met Isak, Isak was only just beginning his career around Oslo. He barely traveled to Bergen, Stockholm, or Copenhagen and had a gig only three or four times a month. However, thanks to Even’s tweet and the fact that they got together in the end, both of their popularity skyrocketed.

What was supposed to an adventurous vacation in Cancún turned into Isak and Even simply watching Narcos in their room at the resort. Once fans got word that they were there, their every movements were documented.

 

 

“You’re obviously inviting us, so that’s already like four people.” Magnus says helpfully as he, Isak, Mahdi, and Jonas try to brainstorm a working guest list. “How many people is the limit?”

“Ingrid says we can’t have more than 50.”

Jonas grimaces. “Listen, as your best man and your best friend, it’s my responsibility to tell you that you’re working with the devil.”

Before Isak can sigh and rip his hair out, Magnus frowns. “The fuck? I’m his best friend. I thought I was the best man.”

Jonas snorts. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, are you? Isak totally wants me to be his best man.”

Isak doesn’t remember that conversation with Magnus. He hopes he wasn't that intoxicated if they ever truly had it.

“Even, who’s your best man?” Mahdi asks, finding the whole situation amusing. 

Even stops stirring the sizzling chicken on the stove. “Hm. Good question. I haven’t thought about that.”

“Magnus can be your best man!” Jonas suggests quickly, one that Isak wishes he hadn’t. “And I’ll be Isak’s and at the end of the day we’re all happy.”

“Yeah, you know what? Even’s cooler than Isak. I definitely want to be his best man.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “You’re about to get uninvited.”

“Hey, what rhymes with friend?” Even asks.

Jonas raises an eyebrow. “Um, end?”

“Send.” Magnus adds.

“Defend.” Mahdi adds after that.

“Pretend.” Isak adds after that.

“Oh, good ones. Thanks.” Even goes back to humming to himself over the stove.

“You have to add the girls so that brings the list up to nine people.” Mahdi says to bring them back on track. “Then there are your parents. Are you both inviting your parents?”

Isak hasn’t exactly had that conversation with his parents yet. They’re on speaking terms - a _significant_ improvement from ten years ago - but there’s a slight problem.

While he’s very close and comfortable with Even’s family, Even has yet to meet Isak’s parents.

Isak glances over at Even, who’s waiting for him to respond. He raises his eyebrows ever so slightly and tilts his head to the side, mentally communicating, _It’s your decision and I won’t pry._

Isak internally groans. Large crowds of people make his mother nervous and paranoid and he’d be the only one able to take care of her - while simultaneously trying to get married at the same time. His father wouldn’t be of much help. Isak’s not even confident that he’d show up.

“Just put Even’s parents down for now,” He says quietly, staring at the lined piece of paper in front of him. “And his cousin Erik, along with his wife. We can also invite your old friends from Bakka - five of them, right? Am I missing someone?”

“Elias, Yousef, Mikael, Adam, and Mutasim.” Even counts off with his free hand that’s not mixing the salsa. “Yes, five.”

“Oh and don’t forget Eskild.” Isak adds, poor Mahdi scribbling as many names as possible. “How many is that?”

It takes Mahdi a minute to finish writing and look over the list. “19 people. So that leaves 31 more guests to invite.”

Isak never realized before how small his world is. In a tiny room only meant for 50 people, he can’t even fill up half of the space. “Oh.”

“What about any celebrity friends?” Jonas suggests. “You can throw an invite to Kim Kardashian and I’d be indebted to you for life.”

“Bro, she’s married.” Mahdi reminds him with a laugh.

“And isn’t she pregnant right now?” Even points out, bringing the plate of taco shells and ground chicken over to the table. “Baby, can you grab the plates please?”

Isak nods and drags himself over to the cabinet where they store their dinnerware sets. They’ve been given gifts from Ikea so many times for simply showing up at the store and proclaiming how much they love it, that they had to store half of the kitchenware collection in a box in the basement.

Isak pulls out five plates and finds five forks from a cabinet next to the sink, deciding that if anyone wants knives they can get up and get them. 

As he turns back to the table, Even sneaks up behind him and presses a swift and gentle kiss to his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hi.”

Isak snorts, a rosy color coating his cheeks. “Hi.”

Even kisses him one more time before letting go. “Don’t worry about the guest list, okay?”

Isak wants to remind him that they’re supposed to be getting married in _two months_ and although he loves Even more than anyone in the world (including his parents, even if that’s a shitty thing to say), he would kind of appreciate having people there to celebrate his happiness with him. It’s a gentle _thank you_ to his 16-year-old closeted self, who made many wrong choices and thought he could never feel this way because he was a sinner. It’s the little things that remind him of how far he’s come and how much farther he hopes to go, and he’s proud of himself.

For the first time in his life, he feels proud of himself and he kind of wants to share that with the people he cares about. 

“You know it doesn’t matter who’s there, right?” Jonas says after dinner as he and the boys are getting ready to leave. “That’s not what makes the day special. Besides, it means less you have to spend on food and that kind of shit.”

“I know, I’m not bothered by it.” Isak curls his lips into a smirk. “I’m just worried how I’m going to keep you, Eva, and Noora away from Ingrid the entire night.”

Jonas rolls his eyes. “Hear me out on this. Let’s just say sometime during the ceremony, we tell her there’s a surprise for her in the closet. And let’s just say she ends up locked in there during the time of the event.”

Isak looks at him strangely. “That sounds cruel. Besides, who would then be our toastmaker?”

Mahdi side steps behind Isak at that moment to grab his shoes. Jonas’s eyes brighten. “Mahdi can be your toastmaker! The boy squad running the show. How fucking awesome, right?”

Mahdi looks extremely uninterested . “Ask Chris. She likes that kind of stuff.”

“She doesn’t bite, Jonas.” Isak laughs as he watches them all start to file out the door. “We’ll figure something out.”

Even’s finishing up washing the dishes in the kitchen, even though they have a perfectly functioning dishwasher and he has a free pass for the night. Isak hops up on the counter next to where he’s standing.

“It’s not your turn tonight.”

Even shrugs, splashing his hands in the soapy water. “Consider it an early wedding gift.”

“Ha ha.” Isak says drily.

Even turns to him with a mischievous smirk. He leans towards Isak’s face - who would _gladly_ take this kind of early wedding gift - when instead of cupping his face for a kiss, Even smears dishwashing soap all over Isak’s chin.

Isak gasps, in mock horror, and jumps off the counter, fleeing to the opposite side of the kitchen. “That was a horrible gift. You’re going to have to make it up to me.”

Even’s full on cackling, but his hands are still submerged in the water. “Oh yeah?”

“Yup. All night.” Isak declares, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Even pretends to ponder the idea before lunging at Isak, his soapy evil hands wrapping around the other boy’s waist.

“Even, I will - I will kill you!” He tries to exclaim between fits of laughter, as Even lifts him from the ground and starts to spin around.

“ _Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp, det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned! Du får alt til å sprenge i kok, d’e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med!”_

And if that’s the way Isak and Even spend their Tuesday night at home, no one else really needs to know. High on love and drunk off of the sound of Even’s beautiful, beautiful laugh, Isak’s stress about the guest list disappears for the night.

 

X.

 

The stress returns at full force during the video meeting with Karen Grace on Thursday night, who is a force to be reckoned with. An hour before, she emailed them a very detailed agenda for the call that she sticks to by the second.

“The guest list looks fantastic and I’ve already got my staff picking out a few designs for you to choose from.” She pulls up two versions of invitations in front of her webcam; one is a light blue background with red roses while the other is baby pink with confetti.

Isak despises them both.

Even tilts his head, drumming his fingers on Isak’s thigh on their couch. “Are those the only options?”

“Currently, yes. There are more designs to choose from but we wouldn’t be able to order them all and have them sent in time.” Karen Grace speaks quickly, urgency radiating from her presence behind her computer screen.

Isak really doesn’t like either of them.

“The blue one doesn’t look as bad as the pink one.” Even says under his breath.

He does have a point. Isak could do without the red roses but he likes the color blue because they remind him of Even’s eyes.

“We’ll go with the blue.” Isak says, lacing his fingers with Even’s.

“Excellent!” Karen Grace chirps, consulting her clipboard. “Now Isak, I noticed your parents aren’t on the list. Are they unable to come?”

Isak tenses unintentionally. He feels like a terrible son by not at least extending an invitation. He feels like a terrible son for not introducing the man of his life of the past six years to them.

Even’s shifts his body even closer to Isak, to the point where they look like they’ve merged into one human. The simple gesture alone conveys, _whatever you decide, I support you 100%._

“I need to talk to them first.” Isak decides. “But send the invitations to the guests currently on the list now and I’ll deal with them later.”

Karen looks slightly disturbed by this but doesn’t dwell on the topic. “Hm. Okay, moving on. I’ve gotten in touch with Ingrid, your toastmaker, and everything on her end is moving quickly. Let’s talk catering and florist arrangements. From my understanding, traditional weddings have a cold table buffet after the ceremony? It’s when everyone shares their speeches which the toastmaker moderates, correct?”

Isak’s never been to a wedding and Even’s mainly been to his American cousins’ weddings, but he supposes that sounds about right. 

“Excellent, excellent. What is your budget for the wedding? What is a comfortable price for catering?”

Even exchanges a look and shrugs. “We’re open.”

“Floral arrangement preference?”

Isak remembers an earlier time in their relationship, when they were having a picnic in a meadow in New Zealand, surrounded by grass and dandelions.

_Isak wasn’t in the greatest mood. After an eternally long flight, trying to get off the plane, he was elbowed in the eye by a severely immature child throwing a severely immature tantrum. The top of his cheekbone was brushed with a light purple bruise and he could only thank whatever force watching over him in the universe that they were on this trip for Even, and not for any modeling purposes._

_In a ridiculous effort to make him feel less “grumpy”, Even picked a fully bloomed, yellow dandelion with a long stem, hooked it behind Isak’s ear, and kissed him sweetly. “There you go, you dandelion child. I’m so happy you’re here with me. Thank you for coming and for being the man of my life.”_

_Isak bit the inside of his bottom lip to keep from smiling too fondly or looking like he was sickeningly in love. “It’s an expression!”_

_Even attempts to mimic Isak’s behavior by rolling his eyes and raising his voice an active, as he pulls Isak closer. “Whatever.”_

So maybe he kind of wants dandelions at the wedding.

Karen has difficulty hiding the confusion on her face. “Dandelions?”

But Even’s reaction is all he cares about and the older man is beaming from cheek to cheek, his eyes impeccably bright. He pulls Isak closer (to the point where Isak is pretty much on his lap and he’s very close to ending the video chat early).

“We can see about that.” Karen murmurs, tapping her pen to her lip. “Dandelions - now that’s a first, Mr. Valtersen. Now what would you like to do regarding music?”

 

XI.

 

“Are we really going to wear bunads?” Isak complains as he follows his friends around in the mall.

There’s almost five weeks until the wedding, which made Eva and Vilde shriek with sheer horror that they still don’t have their clothing attire situated.

So they rounded up the other girls and Isak’s boys and ordered an urgent mall trip. Even - _luckily_ \- is traveling for a series of press interviews and trying to get Isak in touch with another manager that he’d like.

He’s tried to find one - he really has. He’s even traveled to Denmark and Sweden for the simple fact of finding a new manager.

But none of them compare to Sonja and her overbearing desire for good publicity, organization, and quality work. There were certainly times when Isak wishes she wasn’t his manager - especially the time she called his mother, who was already in a rapidly-deteriorating mental state, and made her think he was anorexic - but he can’t deny she was a damn good manager.

Even’s the one who suggested he call her back and see if she would be interested in being his manager again, but it was Isak who refused, feeling it was too awkward professionally. How would he even reach out to her?

_Hey Sonja, it’s your ex-client, Isak, who’s engaged to your ex-boyfriend, Even. I know I dumped you for a new firm but it’s been six months and now they don’t need me anymore. Wanna meet up for coffee sometime?_

It’s safe to say, as the wedding draws nearer and nearer, Isak’s mood is decreasing significantly.

Baby Sigrid doesn’t help, especially now that she’s wailing to the heavens for no fucking reason, and won’t be comforted by _anything_. Noora and Eva tried singing her cute songs while making silly faces. Chris Berg poked at her little tummy and played peekaboo, but Sigrid kept wailing. Even Sana holding her and rocking her back and forth didn’t improve Sigrid’s mood. 

Isak is seconds away from screaming back at her to shut the fuck up. He whirls on Magnus instead, who is just watching his wife trying to comfort the baby with a bottle. “ _Why_ did you bring her?”

Magnus shrugs. “We all needed to come with you and it wasn’t like we have a live-in baby-sitter to take care of her. Some people don’t have your bank account, Isak.”

This makes Isak even angrier and he stomps away from his friends, away from the store where they’re hoping to find fancy bunads. He has no particular destination in mind, all he knows is he does not want to be there.

If it wasn’t for the upcoming wedding, he could’ve gone with Even where he’d be sipping a stress-free sangria on some beach. He wanted to go with Even. He packed his bag to go with Even.

_“I thought you were going to take care of the last-minute details and Karen?”_

_“I can do that from abroad. Besides, we’ll be in the same country as her for a couple days so the time difference won’t be such a dick.”_

_“Baby, I’ll only be gone a couple weeks.”_

_Isak flings himself onto the bed, on top of Even’s suitcase, and starts whining. “A couple weeks is a_ _long_ _time, Even. Why don’t you want me to come?”_

_“Isak, that’s the farthest thing from the truth and you know it.” Even says gently as he runs his fingers through Isak’s hair. “I just want the wedding to be perfect and everything we’ve ever wanted.”_

_Isak had not_ _ever_ _wanted his wedding to be on a Monday afternoon - the dinner reception following two fucking days later - in some business presentation room that sat only 50 people in the stupid Radisson Blu Plaza, managed by Ingrid, without his own parents and family there. But he knows if it makes Even happy, it should make him happy, and that’s all that should matter in the end._

He allows himself a moment of self-indulgence and pulls out his phone. 

Even doesn’t answer right away, which makes Isak nervous. He doesn’t end up answering the call, which makes Isak annoyed. Sure it’s not even six in the morning over in California, but Isak’s moody and needy and he doesn’t want to talk to anyone but Even.

Isak is convinced the universe is trying to fuck with him when Sana plops down right next to him in the food court. He doesn’t say anything for a while and neither does she.

“What’s your deal?” She finally asks.

He’s fully prepared to brush off her concern and tell her he’s just tired, but what comes out of his mouth is completely different. “I’ve never had a bunad before.”

She raises her eyebrow, silently telling him to continue.

“Pappa never invested time and money into it - because he had his own and his own friends to celebrate May 17 with. And Mamma was never in a good mental state to take me. So.” Isak stares at his fingers, finding it much easier to talk this way. “It’s difficult being here - without Even - and buying my first bunad as an almost 27-year-old man about to get married. My parents won’t even be there. I haven’t even told them about it.”

He looks up at Sana, who has a neutral expression on her face. She’s neither judging nor applauding him. “You haven’t?”

“I’m a shitty son, aren’t I?” He sighs. “Mamma won’t have anyone to take care of her and I can’t because, well, I’ll be a little busy. Pappa probably wouldn’t come.”

Sana doesn’t tell him he’s not a shitty son. She doesn’t tell him Mamma will be fine without him. And she doesn’t tell him of course, Pappa would come.

Instead she asks, “Have you talked to Even?”

Isak shrugs it off. “He’s too busy to be concerned about this. Besides, he’s so excited about everything and that’s all that matters. I just want him to be happy. And we’ve already spent so much money on everything that it wouldn’t matter.”

Sana’s quiet for a moment. “Or maybe he’s excited about it because he thinks you’re excited, too. And if you tell him the truth, he’d be much happier about it than if you get married with dread and regret in your heart.”

He looks at Sana gratefully. “Tusen takk, best buddy.”

“Anytime, best buddy.”

 

XII.

 

_Hi Isak,_

_I’ve left you about three voicemails now trying to set up a video chat for tomorrow or Friday. Does that work with you? I know Even’s traveling so no worries on his end. I will also be booking my flight very soon and would like to make arrangements with you beforehand._

_Please get in touch ASAP!_

_Karen_

 

XIII.

 

Isak’s convinced Even’s too good for him.

After missing his call a few days prior, Even apologized profusely and called Isak every moment he could. Isak tried to tell him it was nothing, but it was starting to become clear Even didn’t believe him.

Even ❤️ (20:45)

_Hei, I miss you :(_

Til Even ❤️(20:49)

_Miss you more :(_

_How’s London?_

Even ❤️ (20:52)

_Chilly. Busy. Lonely_

Til Even ❤️ (20:54)

_Elin’s not keeping you enough company?_

Even ❤️ (20:56)

_Some people would consider it ‘cheating’ or extremely unprofessional if I asked her to keep me company in the way I want you right now_

Til Even ❤️ (20:57)

_Haha shut up. Can you FaceTime later?_

 

Even doesn’t respond for almost five minutes and Isak begins to get moody again, checking his phone every thirty seconds. He doesn't sulk for very long when Even’s contact appears on his screen. inviting him to FaceTime.

Even’s inside a cafe, with his hood pulled over his hair, drinking tea from a tiny mug. “Hei, baby. I just got stopped by a couple fans and they kept asking about the wedding. One of the girls even asked if she could come.”

Isak pushes a smile. “Did you at least offer to pay for her plane ticket?”

“Nah, I figured she could walk. If she leaves soon, she just might make it on time.”

An uneasy feeling brews in the pit of Isak’s stomach. “Hopefully she’s a fast walker.”

“Speaking of the wedding, have you been able to get in touch with Karen? She called me the other day and said she wasn’t able to get a hold of you.”

Isak rolls onto his side on their bed and places his phone in front of a throw pillow so he can put his head on his hands. “She left me some voicemails.”

Even looks concerned. “Is everything alright?”

Isak doesn’t know how to say, “ _I hate our wedding plans and I hate that I hate them because you seem so happy and I love you and I love it when you’re smiling and since we’ve been planning this mess of a wedding, you haven’t stopped smiling,”_ without saying exactly that. 

But he tries. “I want to marry you.”

Even cracks a nervous grin. “I want to marry you, too. That’s why we’re planning a wedding, my love.”

“I know, I know, it’s just,” Isak stumbles over his words and feels ridiculous. “I don’t want to hate our wedding day.”

“What do you mean?”

And then, it all comes bursting out of Isak.

"I hate that we’re getting married on a Monday afternoon and then having to wait another two days to finish the ceremony for dinner after all the magic is gone. I hate the hall we’re having it in, because it’s not romantic and no matter how much cheap plastic decorations Ingrid buys, it’s never going to look nice because it’s not meant for a wedding. I also don’t like Ingrid. I hate the stress of having to keep her separated from Jonas and Eva - who aren’t even fucking dating anymore. I hate that I have to buy a bunad for the first time ever because my parents never bought me one - oh, and I hate that they’re not coming. I want them to come. They’re my parents and they should be there at my wedding. They need to meet the best person that has ever happened to me. And I hate that the invitations were hideous and we have yellow tulips instead of dandelions.”

Isak finally takes a breath but he still can’t raise his eyes to meet Even’s. “I love you more than anything in the world, Even. I used to think that I could never have something like this, where I have a reason to wake up in the morning and someone who always knows how to make me feel better and tolerates my moody personality. I feel … well, proud. That I’m here and I feel even happier that it’s with the kindest and most loving person ever. So … I just want our wedding to reflect that. I just want it to be perfect because you are perfect and I want everyone to know that.”

When Isak finally does look up at Even, his fiancé’s eyes are noticeably brighter and he’s not angry. He’s smiling, even though Isak was sure he would hate him, blinking back tears.

“God, I don’t even know what to say right now.” Even chuckles, rubbing at his nose. “I love you too, okay? I’m just really happy to call you mine that I got so excited, the details didn’t matter to me. But the great thing is I don’t need a wedding for you to be  mine. And if you want, Isak, we’ll call it off right now. Today, tonight, whenever. And we’ll plan the wedding we want and not settle for anything less than what we want, okay?”

Isak’s _dying_ to say “okay” right back, but he still hears Magnus’s, Jonas’s, Eva’s, and Eskild’s voices in his head. “But we’ve already paid so much money for everything. It’s just me being stupid. There are children out there who don’t even have parents to feed them and I’m just a brat who ran away from mine.”

Even’s vigorously shaking his head. “No, no, don’t even go there, okay? We work hard. It’s not undeserved - _you’re_ not undeserved. It’ll be okay, I promise everything will be okay. You’re not stupid. You’re coming to London.”

Isak pushes a tired smile. “Oh, am I?”

“Yes. As soon as you can, I just wanna be with you right now. And we’ll call Karen together and we’ll tell Ingrid together.” Even puts their call on pause and Isak almost whines before Even says, “I’m going on Norwegian Airlines right now so pack your bags.”

“Baby, you don’t have -“

“Oh look, there’s a flight leaving in a couple hours. If you leave like - in about 20 minutes - you’ll make it. Better yet, I’ll call the pilot and tell him to wait for you.”

Isak can’t hold back the childish giggle that escapes his lips. “Even, you can’t do that.”

Even’s face briefly comes back to the call with a sassy expression. “Who says? And you’re still lying in bed! You have to start packing, you have a flight to me at 23:45!”

“Okay, okay.” Isak laughs as he hauls himself out of bed. “How much should I pack?”

“Hm, I’m supposed to be here for another week. Let’s spend it all in this hotel room. So preferably nothing.”

“Ha, ha. Is it warm over there?”

“Eh, it’s tolerable. Oh, look!”

“What?”

“It’s 21:21.” Even’s face is back on the screen and he’s got on the biggest smile. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

Isak’s heart is singing to the heavens but he feigns nonchalance. “You can see me right now.”

“Listen, if you think _that_ was sappy - I’m going to make you cry with my vows.”

“Oh, you’re _on_.”

 

XIV.

 

And so Even holds Isak’s hand as they video chat Karen Grace and explain that they’re postponing the wedding the next day.

Isak’s not sure why _he’s_ nervous, considering they’re the ones paying her. But he feels like such an inconvenience and that he should’ve just sucked it up as they explain to Karen that they need some time to plan out what they want.

Karen surprisingly takes the news in stride and even admits to being relieved. “I think this will work out for the best, don’t you? That way we have more time to book a venue and amp up your guest list and book a great live band! Now I should be able to get most of your money already spent refunded back to you - I’ll have my interns notify everyone the wedding is postponed until further notice - except for the deposit on the Radisson Blu. I think we might, however, be able to use it as a credit for a night’s stay in a suite. What do you think about that?”

Even exchanges a look with Isak and grins, raising his eyebrows. They must have a natural connection, Isak thinks as his cheeks flush. 

Because he knows exactly what Even is thinking.

 

XV. 

 

 

Jonas (11:34)

_Bro_

Til Jonas (11:37)

_Bro_

Jonas (11:39)

_We’re all confused_

_We thought you were getting married at the Radisson Blu place_

_But apparently they’ve rented out that hall for a special School’s Out day????_

Til Jonas (11:41)

_Yes :)_

_It was Even’s idea_

Jonas (11:43)

_Wait are you not getting married anymore_

_I feel like I missed a crucial part of the conversation_

Til Jonas (11:44)

_We’re not rushing anymore, instead the hall and decorations and food services are for kids to have a nice end of the year celebration and make friends._

Jonas (11:46) 

 

XVI.

 

Isak and Even take their time planning the wedding.

They show up at the Radisson Blu on June 21st, after birthday celebrations with their friends, and watch the kids smile with glee as they devour ice cream, play board games, and do fun arts and crafts. The kids are especially excited to see Even, who they entice into playing them a song.

Isak watches him fondly as he plays a young girl in checkers, watches how the kids are enraptured by him.

His heart leaps a little at the thought that this could be their forever one day.

 

XVII. 

 

Isak and Even take their time planning the wedding.

Isak finally reaches out to his parents about wanting them to meet Even. He’s told them about his fiancé, but he never made arrangements to visit with him and they never asked.

Pappa agrees to bring Mamma over for dinner at the apartment on a Sunday night. Isak worries throughout the entire day that his mother will be upset or in one of her moods. He worries that his father will have a short temper around her and they’ll start arguing, and once they start - they don’t stop. He worries that _he’ll_ become grumpy and start picking fights and Even will realize he’s too much of a bra.

He’s pacing around behind Even, who’s humming to himself as he stirs a pot of pasta. “What rhymes with thing?”

Isak doesn’t stop pacing. “Sing.”

“Meh.”

“Bling.”

“Absolutely not.”

“King?”

Even hums in consideration, but then shakes his head. “Meh.”

“Ring?” Isak huffs out irritatedly, running his hand with his own ring through his hair.

Even turns around. “Come here.”

Isak rolls his eyes and stands his ground. “Why?”

Even puts down the spatula and beckons Isak closer, his arms open wide.

“I don’t want a hug.” He says petulantly. _This is the Valtersen Effect - his parents make him moody and bratty and self-destructive._

When it becomes clear that Isak’s not going to come closer, Even comes to him. Even wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him impeccably close, swaying their bodies back and forth. Even kisses his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his ear, his neck, his lips. Even looks him in the eyes and says, “I promise you, that no matter what happens tonight, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. Okay?”

Isak nods softly, pressing his face into Even’s chest. “Mmpfh.”

Even laughs as he maneuvers them back towards the stove, one hand reaching for the spatula. “Mmpfh you too.”

The doorbell rings a little later and Isak decides to greet them first, inviting his parents inside.

Mamma looks good; she’s brushed her hair and put on nice clothes. She kisses him on the cheek and hugs him. “Hello, my Isak.”

Pappa nods, clapping him on the shoulder. “Place looks nice.”

Mamma gasps when they pull away, reaching for Isak’s hand. “It’s so beautiful.”

It’s ostentatious, he knows. His parents - like most families he knew of in Norway - had simple gold bands that they had on their left hand for when they were engaged that moved to their right hand after the ceremony. But simple gold bands are boring and Even is everything _but_ boring.

He notices that neither of his parents have on their gold bands right now. He decides not to mention it and shows them the rest of the apartment, leading into the kitchen with Even.

“Halla!” Even greets them brightly, shaking hands with Isak’s father. He gives Isak’s mother a hug and she gushes over how handsome he is.

 _So far, so good_ , Isak thinks and helps Even set up the table.

“Did you make all of this?” Pappa asks as he sits down on one side of the table. 

“Actually Even,” Isak’s voice falters when Mamma chooses to sit on the opposite side of the table, in a complete diagonal from him. “Um yes, Even did.”

She smiles at Even. “Smells wonderful.”

Logically, Isak has to be the next one to sit down. They’re his parents and his responsibility to make sure nothing goes wrong. He’d rather sit next to Mamma but Pappa has a more aloof and distant demeanor than Even does so _he_ should sit next to Mamma. 

He sits down quickly next to his father as Even pulls a bottle of wine from out of the cabinet. “Would you all like red wine?”

“Water for me, takk.” Pappa says.

“I’d love a little, actually.” Mamma responds and Pappa gives her a look, to which she ignores. 

 _So far, so good_ , Isak repeats in his head. Maybe if he says it enough times - it’ll be true all night.

Even pours a glass of water and sets the wine on the table. He doesn’t even react that Isak’s parents are not sitting next to each other and smiles at Isak’s mother.

“Shall we say grace?” Mamma asks and Isak tenses.

“Not now, Marianne.” Pappa says, as if he’s speaking to a child.

_“Do not speak to me as if I were your child!” Mamma suddenly screamed, whirling away from the window. “You will not treat me as lesser than your equal!”_

_“I’m not doing anything of the sort, Marianne!” Pappa yelled right back and Isak tried to bury himself under the covers in his bedroom. “You haven’t taken your medication today and you can’t take it on an empty stomach, so you need to eat!”_

_“I don’t want to eat anything!”_

_“And what kind of example is that setting for your son? When you have to do something responsible and you don’t want to, you just throw a tantrum?” Pappa always did that, always brought “your son” into the mix when trying to take control of the situation. It was never “our son” or even “my son”, always “your son.”_

_The damage was already done, anyways, Isak thought bitterly as he pulled his cell phone out and found Iben, P-Chris’s girlfriend, on Instagram, thinking she would be very interested in hearing something he had found out earlier._

Mamma doesn’t scream this time, but she clenches her jaw. She takes a sip of wine and pushes a thin smile. “Well, then. Let’s eat, shall we?”

Even dismisses the tension in the air breezily. “Isak tells me you’re a banker, Mr. Valtersen?”

“Oh, you can call him Pappa.” Mamma says, cutting into her chicken with a smile. She’s calmer than Isak can remember seeing her since he was five. She’s smiling and cutting her chicken calmly, raising her identical hazel eyes towards Pappa.

Pappa keeps his own cool and eats the steamed vegetables. “I am a banker, yes.”

He then goes onto his long-winded spiel about his fiscal duties and financial responsibilities - or was it fiscal responsibilities and financial duties? - that Isak’s heard a million times and he can start to feel his eyes glazing over.

But then he makes eye contact with his mom, who rolls her eyes ever so slightly before winking at him.

He can’t help the smile that pushes at his lips. It’d been a _long_ time since he’d shared a joke with Mamma or saw her smile. 

Isak’s on his best behavior, not rolling his eyes when Pappa makes an underhand snide remark at his refusal to study biology or microorganisms to become a respected surgeon. He stays patient when Mamma becomes distracted and fidgety during the conversation and asks him to repeat himself over and over.

He’s even grinning with pride when Mamma overshares - a habit he used to _despise_. “I never studied art in college, I actually studied education. But I took up painting a couple years ago after my psychiatrist suggested finding a therapeutic way to calm my mind.”

Pappa freezes beside him, but Isak’s not embarrassed or ashamed anymore.

Even just nods understandingly. “I had to see one when I was ten after I first got diagnosed. She said the same thing but I liked drawing better.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his father is still frozen, watching the scene unfold before him with confusion. Isak thinks his father turns to him but he’s too busy making heart eyes at his fiancé.

 

XVIII. 

 

Isak and Even take their time planning their wedding.

They’re in Bali to film Even’s new music video with Dua Lipa, who immediately gets an invite when she tells them that _5 fine frøkner_ has been her favorite song since a video leaked on the internet of Even serenading Isak at his 25th birthday party. The sky is blue, like Even’s eyes, and the water is so clear it sparkles on their bodies. The air is warm, the drinks are sweet, and the sun kisses love all over their skin. Isak remarks one afternoon, after shooting’s done for the day and they’re sprawled across a towel on the beach, that it’s a close second to heaven on earth.

Even raises his eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? What’s the first then?”

“You.” Isak says casually before leaning over for a swift kiss.

Except it’s not swift, because Even’s eyes light up like fireworks and he pulls Isak towards him, the younger boy nearly straddling him. Isak laughs into Even’s mouth but doesn’t stop kissing him.

Even decides they _need_ to get married in this resort and convinces Isak passionately that night, leaving evidence all over his body. 

When they get back to Oslo, Jonas reminds them of the long flights, Karen Grace reminds them about visas, and Elin reminds them that Isak still doesn’t have a manager and funding that kind of wedding would deplete their bank accounts at the current moment.

“It’s never going to work.” Isak complains, lazily lying on the couch in Elin’s office. She and Even are supposed to be sorting through fan mail and press inquiries but they had gotten distracted when Even announced they were getting married in Bali. “None of the managers we’ve talked to are capable of handling my schedule.”

“You didn’t like James?” Elin asks. “I went to university with him, he’s brilliant.”

Isak shrugs. “He was okay.”

“Isak wants Sonja back but he won’t call her because he thinks it’s going to be awkward.” Even explains on the opposite side of the desk, ignoring Isak rolling his eyes.

“It _would_ be awkward!” He protests. 

“Only if you make it.” Even insists for the millionth time. “I promise you I’ve left it all in the past. I was civil towards her for the past five or six years, wasn’t I?”

“It’s not _you_ I’m worried about,” Isak mutters, concentrating on his fingers.

When it’s clear he’s not going to say anymore, Elin speaks up. “You could elaborate if you like.”

He raises his eyes to meet with Even’s and knows he doesn’t have to. Even gets it. He dated her for _four_ years.

“It’s the same rules as last time.” Even reassures him. “We’re not PR. There’s no contract between us. You can put your foot down and set boundaries.”

Isak knows he’s right- he doesn’t want anyone but Sonja as his manager. He sighs. “She probably won’t even take me back, but what the hell. Let’s reach out.”

They give her a call later that evening and Sonja actually sounds _delighted_ to hear from him. “Isak! Of course I will take you back under my wing! Are you busy tomorrow? Of course not, you’re not working. Come by my office tomorrow at 9am sharp and bring your portfolio from Paris. We have a _lot_ to go over and refresh before getting you in touch with industry agents again.”

 

XIX.

 

“You should have a summer wedding.” Eva tells Isak a couple weeks later, when the whole gang is at Eva and Noora’s home for an adults-only dinner. “If I would’ve wanted a wedding, I would’ve wanted it in the summer.”

“But winter weddings are so much more romantic!” Vilde argues, her cheeks rosy pink. Sigrid is apparently at home with Magnus’s mother and her parents have decided to take advantage of the free night to get _wasted_.

“Nei, nei, nei.” Jonas shakes his head, pausing the card game he, Mahdi, and Even are playing. “Being so cold you can barely feel your fingers as you try to slide the ring on each other’s hands after the vows is not romantic.”

“Nei, but I see what Vilde is saying.” Chris Berg chimes in while Noora does intricate braids on her hair. “The snow is what makes it romantic. A winter wonderland.”

Isak exchanges a silent look with Even, who’s at the other end of the table and just shrugs.

“Wait a minute, you two didn’t even get married in the winter.” Sana points out with a frown.

“We would’ve!” Magnus exclaims, slamming his fist down on the table and nearly knocking his can of beer onto Mahdi’s lap. “But the Church didn’t have winter dates available.”

Noora raises her eyebrows. “How does a Church not have winter dates available?”

“Okay but a summer wedding would so much easier to plan.” Eva says, turning back to Isak. “You don’t have to plan back-up accommodations in case the weather turns out shitty. _And_ the sun’s out for longer periods of time so it won’t be nearly pitch-black when you’re saying your vows.”

“Bullshit.” Mahdi says out of nowhere. Eva and Isak turn to him in confusion.

But Even curses and picks up all the cards in the middle of the table, causing Mahdi to grin. “Anyways, if they’re inside it doesn’t matter whether it’s light or dark outside. Summer means bugs. If they get married _outside_ in the summer with bugs everywhere - that’s not romantic.”

“Eva only wants you two to get married in the summer so she doesn’t have to buy a new bunad.” Jonas declares as he puts down a card. 

“Bullshit.” Even says, sending another round of weird looks towards him.

Jonas just smirks and flips over his card, which does not sit well with Even. He groans loudly as picks up the cards in the middle. “Bro, you suck at this.”

“I’m not any good but I’m dammed FAST.”

Once Eva’s recovered from her confusion, she throws Jonas an offended look and scoffs. “Not true!”

“So true.” Vilde confirms drunkenly, shaking her head. “I don’t understand why you guys are even so worried about money, anyways. You both make decent incomes. You barely spend money on any important stuff, like beer.”

Isak would pretend not to notice the secret, worried glance Eva and Noora shoot at each other, but he sees that Sana picks up on it too. She subtly shakes her head, warning him not to say anything.

“I don’t think we’re doing the whole bunad thing.” Isak explains. “We’re just going to wear black suits.”

Chris Berg’s jaw drops. “What?”

Her bewilderment is echoed by Magnus, who makes a face at Isak. “Bro, what the fuck? That’s _tradition_.”

“Traditions change, Magnus.” Noora tells him. “And you know what? I think it’s a great idea. Think of it as love in the twenty-first century.”

“Besides you can guys wear them if you want.” Even adds, apparently through with the card game. “We wouldn’t stop you.”

“So then it can’t be a summer wedding.” Mahdi shakes his head, pleased with the outcome of the situation. “You’d get too hot in the suits.”

“But they also can’t get married in the winter time because they can’t wear suits in the snow.” Eva argues stubbornly. “And they’d have to wear coats over the suits because they’re thinner than bunads.”

Isak opens his mouth to intervene but Chris Berg beats him to it. “That all depends on where they’re getting married. If they get married in a Church, it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah but they’re not gonna get married in a Church.” Jonas says dismissively. 

“Why aren’t they going to get married in a Church?” Vilde asks.

“I feel like they’re going to get married in a gay club.” 

Everyone whips their heads towards Magnus, who really let those words come out of his mouth. 

“Why?” Sana asks narrowing her eyes at him.

Magnus, drunk and undeterred, just shrugs. “I feel like they’re the kind of couple who get turned on by the idea of getting down and dirty in public spaces. And who doesn’t get horny at a wedding? So they obviously wouldn’t defile a Church.”

Isak chokes on his beer, feeling some of the liquid come burning out of his nose, while Even stares at Magnus with an expression in-between horror and amusement. Meanwhile, the people Isak thought were their _friends_ cackle like hyenas, most likely because of the beer that came sloshing out of his poor nose.

“We’re _not_ going to get horny at our own wedding and we’re _not_ getting married in a Church!” Isak declares hotly. “If you must know, Even and I have already figured most of the details out.”

“Aw, Issy,” Jonas coos, breathless from laughing so hard. “Don’t get so offended.”

“Yeah, tell us all the details!” Vilde implores in between giggles. She’s slumped in her chair, looking half-dead, but her face is redder than the Russ overalls they all wore in their third year.

“Nei because you all suck.” Isak says firmly and crosses his arms.

Eva pokes him in the stomach. “Oh, come on. Magnus didn’t mean anything by it, right Magnus?”

“I did.”

“You can kick him from the table and tell the rest of us.” Sana suggests. 

Isak looks towards Even for help, trying to restrain himself from reaching out across the table and appearing needy. 

Even bites his lip. “It’s going to be at the Gamle Logen.”

Vilde and Eva shriek simultaneously, while Mahdi reaches over and high fives Even. “Alright!”

“Holy shit, how did you hook that up?!” Chris Berg exclaims.

Even shrugs innocently. “I just emailed them.”

“He’s _famous_.” Vilde reminds Chris in a drunk whisper. “That means he gets whatever he wants.”

Isak bristles at that implication, having heard it multiple times in casual conversation. Even does usually get what he wants, but he _does_ work hard for it. He spends countless hours making music, reaching out to other musicians, planning tours and set lists, visiting fans, actively seeking out philanthropic work - Isak’s seen him nearly work himself into an episode. He _knows_ Vilde, that she doesn’t mean it to sound as harsh as it does, but Even’s looking down at his hands with a rueful expression.

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks. He stands up and moves toward Even, sitting down on his lap. _He is needy_.

“The date we asked to book it for was free.” Isak says nonchalantly. “We liked the wedding package they offered, they liked our attitudes. Simply that.”

“You already picked a date?” Noora asks, taking Isak’s spot next to Eva and putting her head on her shoulder.

“October 28th. Save the date.” Isak says not even trying to hide his blush when Even wraps his arms around his waist. 

Vilde squeals and kisses Magnus’s cheek. “That’s two months and two years after we got married!”

“That’s the same month we got married last year.” Eva says, holding Noora’s hand.

“You two don’t count. You didn’t have a wedding.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Since when did this turn into a who can out-couple the other couple competition?” Sana interrupts. “We were talking about Isak and Even’s wedding that’s going to happen in a few months on October 28th, but considering that they aren’t as in dire need of our help as we thought, let’s go put on that movie. If anyone should object to this, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

XIX.

 

Everything goes well for the most part.

Karen Grace sends out invitations, helps them book a band for live music, choose which Norwegian traditions they’re going to partake in, plan out the menu, and contact a floral service. Isak’s mom helps when she can during her good days and offers to paint a picture for their wedding gift.

Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus plan out Isak’s bachelor’s party while Even’s old friends from Bakka plan his. Sana and Chris go with Even to pick out his tuxedo, while Eva, Noora, and Vilde come with Isak to pick out his and flowers. Eskild makes them take ballroom dancing classes and insists on attending every session. He spends more time flirting with their dance instructor than critiquing Isak and Even’s progress.

Everything goes well for the most part.

 

XX. 

 

In the months leading up to the wedding, they start taking more time off. Even does appearances only in Norway but he’s in the studio almost every day. Sonja’s arranges simple shoots and partnerships for Isak and life is good.

 _So_ good that Even feels like celebrating all the time.

“But we’re already so warm and comfortable,” Isak whines, laying on top of Even’s chest on the couch. Even’s running his fingers through his hair and running his other hand up and down his back. If Isak was a kitten, he’d be purring.

“We can do this anytime!” Even exclaims, starting to sit up. Isak whines even louder. 

“We can watch a movie here.” Isak complains and starts to pout, folding his arms over his chest. “In the exact same position we were just in.”

Even leans in closer, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Baby, have you ever been blown in a movie theater?”

Isak’s momentarily speechless, only capable of blinking. “Huh?”

Even nods and ghosts his lips over Isak’s neck, Isak tilting his head subconsciously. “In the back row. I’m going to take you to the movies and while we’re there, I’m going to blow you.”

“You could do it right here.” Isak protests weakly, linking his arms around Even, who continues pressing his lips ever so lightly to his skin.

“We have to do all the horny teenager stuff before we get married and become a lame old couple.” Even insists, pulling Isak up off of the couch.

Despite his reluctance, Isak snorts. “So we have to blow each other in a movie theater?”

“Exactly! And in our bedrooms at our parents’ house.”

“You’re joking, right?”

Even just grins and grabs his hand, leading the way out of the front door. “And in the car, a public bathroom, in the shower - wait, we’ve already done that - in an elevator, on a plane, and in a hot tub.”

“But you’re joking about your parents’ house, right?”

 

XXI.

 

Even’s not joking about his parents’ house.

The movie theater blow-job is _spectacular_ , even if Isak feels like a pervert trying to hold back his moans while the two families with children in the front row laugh at the yellow minions bouncing around on the big screen. Thankfully, it’s late, and they are the only ones in the very back who can see Isak melting into actual putty as Even sucks his soul out of him.

They fuck in Even’s car a few nights later, after a particularly draining ballroom dancing session that Eskild unfortunately has to miss due to work commitments. Once their trainer realizes how awfully unprepared they are for their “first” dance in _two_ months, he whips them into shape.

By the time they leave their session - which went a half an hour overtime because Isak refused to do “conditioning” exercises - they’re both drenched in sweat, which only seems to make Even hornier. 

Magic trails behind in the ghost of his kisses on Isak’s skin and soon enough, his bare back is sticking to the leather backseats of Even’s car. It’s late enough where there’s only one other car in the parking lot, on the opposite side, and Isak can’t focus his mind well enough, when Even’s touching him like _that_ , to pray that the person responsible for the vehicle won’t call a towing company.

He’s insatiable two days later when Isak has a campaign photoshoot with a start-up brand. Isak doesn’t notice him in the corner by the doorway until the shoot’s over and he can’t stop the smile from beaming across his face as he makes his way over to him.

“Hei baby,” He says, reaching for Even’s hand instead of a kiss. “I thought we were meeting later at the catering place?”

“That was the plan, but I missed you.”

Isak snorts. “You saw me this morning. Literally four hours ago.”

“Semantics,” Even says dismissively and pulls something out of his pocket. “You’re free all weekend, right?”

Isak eyes the envelope in Even’s hands warily. “We have the cake testing Sunday morning and then _you_ promised Mamma we’d come over and help her pick out a dress.”

“Perfect.” Even grins, his white teeth blinding Isak into swooning. “We’re going to Aruba tomorrow night.”

Isak blinks. “Huh? I thought you didn’t have any international gigs until the middle of November?”

Even starts swinging their entwined hands. “It’s not work-related, I promise. And we’re only going for a couple nights.”

“A couple of nights to Aruba? Isn’t that like a 20 hour plane ride?”

“12 and a half hours. We’ll be back by Saturday night and have plenty of time to go to the cake testing and your Mamma’s house.” Even corrects him and looks over his shoulders. “Is Isak free to go yet, Sonja?”

Isak turns around briefly to see Sonja waving him off distractedly as she finishes up business talk with the photographer and director of the shoot. Before he knows it, Even’s pulling him out of the doorway and in the general direction of the lobby.

But instead of heading towards the double doors that will take them outside, Even pulls them into a secluded hallway and towards the men’s public restroom.

“You couldn’t wait until we got back home?” Isak raises his eyebrow.

But Even locks the door behind them and Isak realizes what’s going on, smirking. “So when we’re married, we can only have old people sex all the time?”

“When we’re married, we’re just going to have to get more creative.” Even whispers as he pulls Isak’s hands up over his head and presses him to the cold tiles of the bathroom wall.

The next sexual conquest on Even’s mind is an elevator they force to stop on the way up to their apartment after a couple’s dinner date with Noora and Eva. Isak’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to look their elderly neighbors in the eyes again after they emerge, reeking of sex with swollen lips, messy clothes, and hickeys.

Isak’s wary about sex on a plane - much less a casual blow-job. They’re comfortable in first-class, with champagne and crackers, and the flight has been smooth _so_ far. But with Isak’s paranoia and fickle luck, he worries that as soon as Even hits his pleasure point _just_ right, the plane is going to fly into turbulent air and his orgasm will shoot messily all over their clothes and the tiny bathroom.

(To Isak’s relief - the plane never hits turbulence and the other passengers are too sleepy and drunk to notice Isak and Even stumbling out of the same bathroom, hickeys all over Even’s neck).

Their first time in a hot tub is exciting and much sexier than Isak ever thought sex in a hot tub _could_ be. They’re outside and under the stars, sweet-smelling flowers blooming in the garden around them. It doesn’t take long at all for Isak to lose his mind, his fingers gripping Even’s soft shoulders. He wonders if it’s possible to become drunk off of someone’s literal existence.

Once he comes down from his high, he cups Even’s face in his hands. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“You’re the _mannen i mitt liv_ ,” Even whispers fondly, “Hands down.”

“Hm?”

“Just testing something out. Round two?”

Even’s really not joking about his parents’ house.

A month before the wedding, they stop by after a long Skype session with Karen Grace to make final arrangements about the seating arrangements during dinner and create the setlist for the band.

Even’s mom makes dinner while his dad recalls the months leading up to their wedding, laughing about how nothing seemed to go right. Isak tenses, but Even’s hand rests on his thigh and things are okay. They are okay.

Even’s hand doesn’t leave his thigh, but instead travels further up during dinner. Isak chokes on his pasta when Even’s hand rubs against his clothed crotch.

“Isak, are you alright?” Even’s mom stops in the middle of her sentence with a worried glance. 

Isak tries to swat Even’s arm away, but Even merely wraps his arm around his shoulder. “‘M fine.”

She carries on with her conversation, not noticing she only has one person’s full attention. 

Isak narrows his eyes at Even warningly. His fiancé merely sticks out his bottom lip and mouths, “ _sorry,”_ and Isak thinks that’s the end of that.

Except it’s _not._

When everyone’s finished eating and Even’s dad is taking the plates to the kitchen while his mom grabs dessert, Even’s hand leaves his shoulders and slides down his back, cupping his ass.

Isak nearly jumps out of the chair. “Even, I swear to God -“

“Cum upstairs in my room.” Even grins devilishly and Isak wishes he wasn’t so damn charming and adorable so that he could roll his eyes at that _horrible_ pun.

“Fuck you.”

“I’d rather fuck you. Besides, you’re the only dessert I want tonight.”

And that’s how Even’s parents find them, Even’s large body draped over Isak’s chair, who’s doing nothing to push him away. They clear their throats and Isak pushes Even back, startled.

He scratches his head and avoids looking them in the eyes. “Oh, um, thank you. For the dessert.”

He shoots Even a side glance. _Later. I promise._

Even smirks in response, digging into his ice cream and casually conversing with his parents.

_(It should feel awkward and weird being in his late twenties and fucking his beautiful fiancé in his childhood bed but he’s in love and he feels loved and nothing else matters.)_

 

XXII.

 

As a teenager, Isak had trouble sleeping.

It was a problem that followed him into his adult life, especially when he traveled internationally to different timezones. He would toss and turn all night, feeling too hot and then too cold, turning on the TV but then not being able to stand the sound.

Sleeping with Even always calms him down.

There’s something comforting about hearing the sound of his lover’s heartbeat and having someone else to face the darkness with. He can’t quite figure out what it is, but he knows that he only sleeps peacefully when he’s with Even.

It’s almost 3:40 in the morning and Even’s still out with his friends, celebrating his bachelor party. He’d been texting Isak for quite a while, his responses coming in rapidly, when he abruptly stopped responding.

Because he was alone in their lofty apartment, he let himself overreact and panic until his phone buzzed with a new message.

Mikael (00:57)

_Hei <3_

_Boys took phone_

_Said i need drunk more_

Isak smiles fondly at his screen and vows to let Even have fun with his friends tonight. He sets his phone, face down, on his nightstand and starts twisting his engagement ring on his finger.

He wonders if they’ll be the kind of married couple who throw a bunch of classy dinner parties, like Noora and Eva. Or if they’ll adopt a baby girl, like Magnus and Vilde. Even definitely wants a girl - they used to talk about children very early on in their relationship, mostly as a joke, mostly as a test to see how comfortable they were with each other.

Maybe they’ll be the kind of married couple who buys a comfortable-sized house in the suburbs, raises two active and beautiful children, sends them off to private schools, and takes family vacations whenever the kids have a break.

It makes him smile, hugging his pillow close to his body, the moonlight from outside glowing on the bed. Kids or no kids, dinner parties or private date nights, he’s going to have a _family_. Even’s already his forever, but there’s something about marriage that makes it feel extra permanent.

He’s tossing and turning all night, but has almost fallen asleep by the time Even comes home. He comes in noisily, turning on all the lights in his trail. He’s singing loudly, lyrics Isak can’t quite place.

_“You’re my favorite prize_

_Can’t help but realize_

_Your love is paradise”_

He stumbles into the bedroom, slurring his words and his steps, before he turns on the lights. He blinks when he sees Isak, almost like he’s surprised.

“Hei baby,” He says, making his way over to the bed and promptly flopping his long and heavy limbs on top of Isak.

He’s too in love or too happy or too excited or too _something_ , because he simply runs his fingers through Even’s hair and rubs circles on his back, ignoring the bitter scent of liquor. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“I wanted you to be there.” Even’s voice sounds muffled since his face is lying flat against Isak’s chest.

“I’m here now.” Isak whispers. “You’re going to wake up with a horrible headache in the morning and I’m going to be right here.”

“Don’t hurt my head.”

“The alcohol’s hurting your head, my love, not me. I’d never.”

“But I only drank beer. I didn’t drink alcohol.”

Isak laughs and despite it being four in the morning, he moves his limbs out from under Even. “I’m going to get you water, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Even just snores in response.

Isak pads to the kitchen, his eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. He turns off all the lights and pours tap water into a glass. In one of the cabinets were all the pain and allergy and mental-health medications. Isak shuffles through the bottles, trying to find any Advil or Tylenol.

He spots Even’s meds and picks it up to see if it needs to be refilled anytime soon, preferably before they go on their honeymoon. 

The bottle is full and Isak estimates it’ll be enough to get them through the next month. Satisfied, he takes the glass of water and two Advil pills back to their bedroom, where Even is sitting up, very alert.

“Drink this.” Isak tells him handing the glass and pills to him. “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

Even stares blankly back and forth between Isak and the glass of water, before accepting the hangover remedies. “What time is it?”

Isak reaches over to his phone to check, blinking when he sees all the texts he’s missed.

“Hey babe, was everything alright tonight?” Isak asks unlocking his phone and groggily scrolling through the multiple texts. None of them are too concerning; there’s a lot of “I love you” texts and selfies of Even and one of Even’s dick that he prays to God Mikael never sees.

Even doesn’t respond so Isak pokes his back. “Even?”

Even turns around. “Hm?”

“You texted me all night. Was everything okay?”

“Yeah of course.” Even says sleepily as he falls back on top of Isak. “I just missed you.”

“You have me forever.” Isak reassures him softly, rubbing his back again.

They’re quiet after that and just as Isak’s about to let himself fall back into a peaceful slumber, Even stirs suddenly. “Wait, what time is it?”

Isak audibly groans and rolls over from his _beautifully_ comfortable position to check the time. “Almost 5. Why?”

Even literally jumps out of bed and grabs Isak’s hand. “We’re going to watch the sun rise!”

Isak’s flying out of bed, his poor head begging him for sleep. “Even, what -“

Even pulls open the floor-to-ceiling window doors where they have a small terrace outside, two comfy beanbag chairs perfectly in place. Even pulls Isak down, his arms wrapping around his neck. Isak doesn’t put up much of a fight; instead, he sighs with content and cuddles into Even.

“Hey, Evi?”

Even hums in response. 

“I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you.” Even says like the true dork he is, squeezing Isak even tighter. “I love you more than anyone else in the world!”

rolls his eyes fondly and even though he’s 10000% times more sober than Even, he still feels drunk off this feeling. “You’re my forever home.”

“Forever home?”

“Yeah. I feel safe with you. Like I have a reason to wake up in the morning. I can’t fucking wait to marry you.” Isak responds, pressing tiny kisses to Even’s chest.

_{{who would have ever though isak valtersen was such a sap at heart}}_

“Two weeks, baby.” Even says far too loudly for 5 in the morning.  “Two weeks until you’re legally bound to me for life.”

 

XXIII.

 

They’re not married in two weeks.

 

XXIV.

 

Jonas (02:45); **October 20th**

_Isak?_

_How is he?_

_How can I help?_

_Call me back when you can. We’re thinking of you guys. Let us know what you need._

 

XXV.

 

Eskild (09:31); **October 22nd**  

_Isak??? I’ve been hearing some things and I just want you to know I’m here for both of you._

_Call when you can._

_Take the time you need._

_I’m always here to listen, Isak._

_Just let me know what you guys need, okay???_

 

XXVI.

 

_Hi Isak, **October 23rd**_

 

_Just wanted to check in with you. Heard a rather concerning rumor about Even running naked through the streets of Oslo a few nights ago. Is everything alright? The wedding’s in five days and my plane leaves tomorrow. Is that still the plan? It’s completely up to you two._

_Let me know. Hope everything is well._

_Karen Grace_

 

XXVII.

 

Sana (17:12); **October 23rd**

 _Tried ringing you earlier. Hope you’re okay, best buddy._ ❤️ _Send Even my love_

_(Elias wants me to tell you that he sends his love to Even as well)_

_(Okay Mikael and Yousef want me to tell you they send their love to Even too)_

_(ALL of the boys send their love!!!!!!!)_

 

Sana (17:55); **October 23rd**

_Ugh, sorry. They were harassing me._

_Just let us know what you and Even need._

 

Eva (18:02); **October 23rd**

 _Halla, Issy_ ❤️

_Hope you and Even are doing okay :( Noora and I tried stopping by earlier, but you might have been napping or something._

_Is it okay if we come by tomorrow? Do you want company, can we bring you anything?_

 

XXVIII.

 

Mamma (09:21); **October 24th**

**_4_ ** _Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear NO evil, for YOU are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort ME_

 

Pappa (11:23); **October 24th.**

_Hello Isak. Your mother mentioned something happened to Even over the weekend?_

_Hope he’s okay._

_Thinking of you two. Call if you can._

 

XXIX.

_Kattehookern og vennene_

Magnus (13:14); **October 25th**

_Sigrid keeps crying_

_I think she misses you, Isak_

Mahdi (13:15)

_Bro wtf_

Magnus (13:16)

_Just telling it like it is. How’s Even?_

_Is the wedding still a thing or no_

Jonas (13:19)

_Do you think before you type?????_

Magnus (13:21)

_Is it not a valid question??? Everyone’s thinking it. Someone’s gotta ask._

_And every time we try to go over, no one answers._

_Neither of them are picking up the phone._

Mahdi (13:23)

_Bro wtf_

_This is shit you say to someone in PERSON_

_Hope you’re okay, Isak. And Even._

Jonas (13:35)

_Thinking of you guys!!!!!!_

Magnus (13:36)

<3

 

XXX.

 

**_October 26th_ **

_Still haven’t heard from you, so I rescheduled my flight. Please let me know_ _ASAP_ _what the plan is going forward._

_Everyone sends their prayers and blessings to Even._

_Karen_

 

XXXI. 

 

Til Eva (11:32); **October 27th**

_Hey. I called our resort in Bali - where we were going for the honeymoon. They don’t do refunds this close to the booking date. Do you and Noora want a vacation? Go through with the wedding ceremony tomorrow in our place, please. Can’t cancel everything this last minute. You two should celebrate your love._

Eva (11:33)

_I’m calling you right now, okay?!_

Til Eva (11:34)

_Not now, please, Eva. He’s sleeping and I don’t want to wake him up. I’ll call you tonight, or something._

Eva (11:35)

 _Okay, if that works for you_ ❤️

_How is he?_

Til Eva (11:38)

_Everything is all set in place, so you don’t have to worry. You could even get married in fucking jeans if you wanted to. I’ve sent Karen your email and she should be emailing you soon to talk about procedures._

Eva (11:39)

_Ja, Noora said she got the email. She’s more than fine with the plan. Anything that we can do to help, we will!_

_Is there anything else you need? How’s Even?_

Til Eva (11:49)

 _Sorry we won’t be able to make it. Take lots of pictures, please._  

Eva (11:50)

_Please don’t worry, Isak. We all understand. We all care about you both, okay?_

 

XXXII.

 

Even doesn’t feel like talking much.

It’s fine with Isak, who’s more than happy to just lie in bed next to him. Sometimes he’ll put on one of Even’s favorite films and Even might lift his head to watch three quarters of the movie before rolling back on his side.

Some days he’ll rub Even’s shoulder gently before getting out of bed and giving him space. On those days he’ll shower and put on a pair of decent clothes before leaving the apartment. He never leaves the complex, instead he aimlessly walks around the building, cursing himself for being so _blind_.

He should have made sure Even was taking his medicine. He should have realized his insatiable sex drive was not just the start of their lives beginning together, but something neither of them could control.

Maybe then Even wouldn't have been at the height of his manic episode, barely sleeping, barely eating, talking faster than a hummingbird. Maybe then Even wouldn't have run out of their apartment, stark naked in the middle of the night, on a mission to find them milkshakes while Isak was dreaming about their honeymoon.

Those days Isak will wander towards the arcade room set up in the basement and play pool by himself, hoping his mind will stop racing and just focus on the game.

Sometimes he and Even will have a small conversation. They don’t bring up the wedding but they talk about the sun outside or the temperature in the room.

Some days Isak will put the television on all day, just for background noise, even though neither of them are paying attention. Some nights, Isak will put on a playlist of their favorite instrumental songs to make the darkness easier to deal with.

It’s all perfectly fine with Isak, who’s just happy Even’s here with him.

 

XXXIIII.

 

“It’s November 6th.” Even mentions a few days later.

He’s sitting up in bed and has more of an appetite. He’s even kind enough to eat Isak’s less than mediocre scrambled eggs and lukewarm tea, which makes Isak feel like pure shit for not being able to make him a nice meal.

Isak nods and rubs his thumb over Even’s hand. “Mhm. It’s Sunday.”

Even moves his plate to the nightstand and rolls over on his side, his deep blue eyes staring straight at Isak. “We were supposed to get married a week ago.”

Isak pushes a smile and slides back down into a lying position, putting Even’s hand under his head. “Noora and Eva got remarried. Eva left us a voicemail about it. She said it was the most magical day of her life and she’s not sure why she thought not having a wedding was a good idea. There’s nothing wrong with not having a wedding. But I guess she and Noora liked it better than they thought they would.”

Even digests the story in silence, closing his eyes for a few moments. 

Isak continues to lie next to him, contemplating falling back asleep himself.

“You deserve someone who doesn’t,” Even starts to say, before faltering. “Who doesn’t ruin your happiness.”

_{{you deserve someone who would see the warning signs of your happiness before you got hurt}}_

Isak can’t stop the frown spreading across his forehead. “Baby, don’t -“

“You should be married right now, Isak. I fucked it up.”

Isak vigorously shakes his head and pulls Even closer, letting his fiancé’s head rest on his chest. “You didn’t fuck anything up. If anyone’s to blame, it’s me. I was the one too wrapped up in my excitement to notice what was going on. I fucked it up.”

Even starts to protest but Isak speaks over him. “And we could lie here all day, arguing about something that was inevitably out of our control. Either way, it doesn’t change the fact that a few weeks ago, we still went to Eva and Noora’s for a dinner party and you made the wise decision not to take your meds before in case we had something to drink. Don’t overthink what might’ve happened if you had remembered to take them later that night or the next day or the day after. We’re here, right now. And just because we don’t have a sheet of paper legally marking us so, we’re fucking married. You’re my fucking husband. Fuck anyone who says otherwise.”

On a good day (that would come a few short days later), Even would’ve smiled. This day, he just curls more into Isak’s side. “But still.”

“You’re the _mannen i mitt liv_ ,” Isak whispers, smoothing Even’s hair over. “There’s no _buts_ , no _stills_ , nothing of that sort. You are strong. I am strong. We are strong. We will get through this. Always remember that.”

“We are strong.”

His voice sounds so small and so sleepy. He can’t see his face anymore, but Isak can picture Even’s eyelids drooping, trying to pay attention to whatever show he had put on that morning.

“And we will get through this.”

 

XXXIV.

 

Eva and Noora return from Bali with sun-kissed skin and a plethora of free goodies from the resort.

Even’s feeling stronger by the time they come back and he’s laughing once again. He’s taking his medicine, he’s meditating out on the bedroom terrace, he’s getting out of bed and that’s all Isak can ask for.

He welcomes them into the apartment with open arms, where they’re waiting for the entire gang to come over.

Noora shows them all the pictures they took on her brand new camera, beaming with glee at the high quality. “Do you see how _clear_ the water was? This doesn't even have a filter - _look_ at the sunset! Oh, that's Eva being silly. That’s a strawberry margarita, it was to die for. Absolutely heavenly, right babe?”

They don’t discuss the wedding or why Noora and Eva were in the resort meant for Isak and Even, which is more than fine.

Magnus and Vilde are the next to arrive, leaving baby Sigrid with a babysitter. They bring a bottle of wine and a package of condoms that Magnus not-so-slyly sneaks into Isak’s pocket. 

“Always gotta be prepared, eh? We weren’t exactly sure what size to get. But Even _seems_ like he’d be pretty big -“

 _“Okay_ , thank you.” Isak cuts him off, patting his shoulder, as Mahdi and Jonas come in, armed with even more presents. 

Eskild comes with Chris Berg and soon after Sana’s knocking on the door, her brother and their friends trailing behind. No one mentions October 28th or Even’s episode or Isak’s panic attack that ensued once he’d realized Even was gone.

“Damn, this apartment is _big_.” Mutta says, coming from the bathroom. “There’s like fifty of us here and we can all fit in the same room.”

“There’s only twenty of us.” Yousef says as he makes himself a plate of food. 

“I want an apartment like this.” Vilde sighs. She nudges Magnus, who’s in the middle of chowing down macaroni and cheese. “Let’s get an apartment like this and then we’ll have plenty of room for a second child!”

“A second child?” Sana frowns.

“Ja.” Vilde nods enthusiastically. “A boy and a girl! Sigrid and Sigurd. How cute, right?”

Isak scrunches his face, the words _you can barely handle the first one_ ready to slide off of the tip of his tongue, but Even nuzzles his face onto his neck. “Be nice. Let them figure this one out.”

“Well we’re thinking of moving too.” Eva mentions. She’s choosing to share a chair with Noora, rather than sit in the perfectly empty one beside her. “The loft is pretty cool, but we want something a little bit bigger. Maybe two bathrooms.”

“Why do you need more space?” Chris asks.

Noora and Eva share an excited look, before announcing at the same exact time, “We might become foster moms!”

Everyone cheers and congratulates them, cooing that they’d be fantastic moms and how lucky their child would be.

“I’ve got a friend who’s looking to move. He’s got a two bedroom, two bathroom space right. It’s perfect for a family. In fact, he doesn’t live too far away from the Gamle Logen.” Mikael says helpfully. 

The room goes silent, an impressive feat for sixteen usually boisterous individuals. Isak’s sure he and Even would’ve brushed off the reference if everyone hadn’t gone utterly silent and he hates that there’s palpable tension in the air.

He exchanges a glance with Even, who subtly nods. “Well, I guess we should probably tell you the news then.”

“What news?” Jonas asks.

“We’re thinking of just having a simple civil ceremony at the County Court.” Isak explains. “Few friends and family for that. We can’t have more than 30 people.”

Elias blinks in confusion. “A civil ceremony at the Court?”

“For just the official marriage license and documents.” Even adds. “Then we were planning on having a larger celebration after at SYNG - adults only.”

The last part is pointed towards Magnus and Vilde, who both look relieved.

“And you’re both completely happy with the decision?” Sana asks, looking directly at Isak. He cherishes her more than ever in this moment, for remembering their conversation at the mall nearly five months ago.

_{{he can’t help but feel as if it’s been a lifetime since}}_

Isak just smiles and swings his arm around Even’s shoulder, kissing his cheek. “I don’t think I can be any happier than I am just to have you in my life.”

Even beams at him, pulling him in for a longer kiss, when Mikael interrupts. “Do we know when this is yet? I gotta get a date this time. Going to a wedding solo is depressing as fuck.”

Jonas scoffs. “Dude, what? That’s where all the hot single girls are.”

“Classy, Jonas.” Eva remarks.

“I say with the upmost respect. Beautiful women deserve the right kind of attention. Which they would find if they went to a wedding single.”

“Well, _I’ve_ definitely got a date.” Eskild boasts loudly. “He’s going to be so excited.”

“What’s his name?” Chris Berg asks.

“Petter - isn't that dreamy?”

Isak frowns, feeling like the name sounds eerily similar. 

“Wasn’t he the guy you made us take ballroom dance lessons from?” Even fills in the blank of his memory.

“Oh, yes. He’s totally had his eyes on me since the first day we all went to the lesson. He was heartbroken that one time I couldn’t make it and he had to walk to the parking lot all by himself - where he saw you two apparently having some very hot and heavy car sex - and then gave me his number the next time I saw him.”

Isak doesn’t even hear the last part, before he chokes on his drink, water sloshing out of his nose. He feels his neck flare as the entire room bursts into laughter, although he can’t tell if they’re laughing about his sex life or his severe inability to hear people talking about his sex life.

Even rubs his back gently with a fond smile. “Can you blame us? Just look at him. He’s the most beautiful boy in the world.”

“He’s pretty ugly, actually.” Mahdi teases.

“You know who’s ugly?” Adam asks, making a face. “That dude who’s always driving around in that black Porsche. Didn’t Jamilla used to say everyone fawned over him in high school?”

Chris snorts loudly. “Yeah Noora, didn’t everyone used to fawn over him all the time?”

Everyone but the confused Bakka boys shout “ _ooh_ ” at her and laugh, while Noora rolls her eyes. “Once upon a _time_. But now I’ve got Eva to fawn over. And if we’re really going to talk about all of our messy past relationships, what ever happened to Kaspar, Chris?”

That starts off a war between who had the worst past significant other; everyone’s talking over each other and it’s impossible to coherently make out who’s saying what or what the conversation is even about anymore. Mostly everyone’s finished with their food, but they’re still sitting at the table not in any rush to head to their own homes.

“I thought I needed to prove to the world that I’m a lot happier than I was ten years ago.” Isak whispers to Even. “Is it too sappy to say that everyone in here is my world and they already know how much better things are?”

“Whoa, be careful now! You might start turning into me and saying sappy stuff all the time.”

“No one could _ever_ be as sappy as you, Mr. ‘I’m so in love please expect my next album to be super cheesy’.” 

Even feigns offense. “If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who called _me_ mannen i mitt liv. Am I wrong? I’m not wrong.”

“Well, your first pick-up line to me was ‘how do you like your eggs cooked in the morning’.”

“And did you not have the best scrambled eggs of your life the next morning?”

“Actually, it was about three months later and I think you’re giving yourself a lot of credit.”

“Oh don’t be a brat.” Even chuckles and pulls Isak in for a hug. “You’re my world. And to make you feel better, I’ll out-sap you. Even if we had an infinite amount of forevers, I’d still wouldn’t have enough time to tell you just how much I really do love you.”

 

XXXV.

 

Isak and Even get married in December, because it’s a magical month. It’s the end of the year, there’s snow falling everywhere, and the majority of their friends celebrate Christmas, Isak’s favorite holiday. It just feels magical.

They get married at the beginning of December, on the 5th, in front of all their friends and both of their parents at the County Court. Eskild used to date a fashion designer who offered to customize their tuxes - and ends up making suits for all of the boys.

The notary public stands in front of them, glancing up and down from the text he’s required to read. “You have come before me today to be joined in marriage. I wish to remind you of the deep significance of the commitment you are making to one another in choosing to live together in matrimony.”

Even squeezes his hand. His eyes are shining and it takes all of Isak’s effort not to reach over with his free hand and wipe the tears away. He just shuffles closer to Even and tries to calm down the butterflies in his stomach, _yes this is really happening we are really here at this moment._

“By entering into marriage, you are promising to stand by and support each other for better or for worse, in prosperity and in adversity.”

 

_“You’re the mannen i mitt liv. There’s no buts, no stills, nothing of that sort. You are strong. I am strong. We are strong. We will get through this. Always remember that.”_

_“We are strong.”_

_“And we will get through this.”_

 

“However, you are promising each other more than that.” The notary public continues reading, a smile curling up on his lips. “Marriage involves a pledge to love and be faithful to one another. Vowing to love each other for the rest of your life is the most difficult promise you can make to another person.” 

 

_“Hey, Evi?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Not as much as I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world!”_

_“You’re my forever home.”_

_“Forever home?”_

_“Yeah. I feel safe with you. Like I have a reason to wake up in the morning. I can’t fucking wait to marry you.”_

_“Two weeks, baby. Two weeks until you’re legally bound to me for life.”_

 

“It requires that you set high standards for your life together, and it requires your sincere desire to strive to achieve these standards, now and in the years to come. That is the promise you are making to one another today.”

 

_Even wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him impeccably close, swaying their bodies back and forth. Even kisses his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his ear, his neck, his lips. Even looks him in the eyes and says, “I promise you, that no matter what happens tonight, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. Okay?”_

_Isak nods softly, pressing his face into Even’s chest. “Mmpfh.”_

_Even laughs as he maneuvers them back towards the stove, one hand reaching for the spatula. “Mmpfh you too.”_

 

“When you enter into marriage, you become one, but you also remain two independent, equal individuals. There is no contradiction between love and unity on the one hand, and freedom and autonomy on the other. Love also means showing respect for one another.”

 

_“I hate that we’re getting married on a Monday afternoon and then having to wait another two days to finish the ceremony for dinner after all the magic is gone. I hate the hall we’re having it in, because it’s not romantic and no matter how much cheap plastic decorations Ingrid buys, it’s never going to look nice because it’s not meant for a wedding. I also don’t like Ingrid. I hate the stress of having to keep her separated from Jonas and Eva - who aren’t even fucking dating anymore. I hate that I have to buy a bunad for the first time ever because my parents never bought me one - oh, and I hate that they’re not coming. I want them to come. They’re my parents and they should be there at my wedding. They need to meet the best person that has ever happened to me. And I hate that the invitations were hideous and we have yellow tulips instead of dandelions. I love you more than anything in the world, Even. I used to think that I could never have something like this, where I have a reason to wake up in the morning and someone who always knows how to make me feel better and tolerates my moody personality. I feel … well, proud. That I’m here and I feel even happier that it’s with the kindest and most loving person ever. So … I just want our wedding to reflect that. I just want it to be perfect because you are perfect and I want everyone to know that.””_

_“God, I don’t even know what to say right now. I fucking love you too, okay? I’m just really happy that I get to call you mine that I got so excited, the details didn’t matter to me. But the great thing is I don’t need a wedding for you to be  mine. And if you want, Isak, we’ll call it off right now. Today, tonight, whenever. And we’ll plan the wedding we want and not settle for anything less than what we want, okay?”_

_“But we’ve already paid so much money for everything. It’s just me being stupid. There are children out there who don’t even have parents to feed them and I’m just a brat who ran away from mine.”_

_“No, no, don’t even go there, okay? We work hard. It’s not undeserved - you’re not undeserved. It’ll be okay, I promise everything will be okay. You’re not stupid. You’re coming to London.”_

_“Oh, am I?”_

_“Yes. As soon as you can, I just wanna be with you right now. And we’ll call Karen together and we’ll tell Ingrid together. I’m going on Norwegian Airlines right now so pack your bags.”_

_“Baby, you don’t have -“_

_“Oh look, there’s a flight leaving in a couple hours. If you leave like - in about 20 minutes - you’ll make it. Better yet, I’ll call the pilot and tell him to wait for you.”_

_“Even, you can’t do that.”_

_“Who says? And you’re still lying in bed! You have to start packing, you have a flight to me at 23:45!”_

_“Okay, okay. How much should I pack?”_

_“Hm, I’m supposed to be here for another week. Let’s spend it all in this hotel room. So preferably nothing.”_

_“Ha, ha. Is it warm over there?”_

_“Eh, it’s tolerable. Oh, look!”_

_“What?”_

_“It’s 21:21.”_

 

“It is my privilege, but also my duty under the law, to impress upon you the importance of the promise you are now making to one another.” The notary public closes his book and turns to Even. “Do you, Even Bech Næsheim, take Isak Valtersen to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Yes.” Even says, staring straight into Isak’s eyes as a few happy tears fall down his face.

“And do you, Isak Valtersen, take -“

“Yes. Fuck yes.” 

Isak’s only semi-aware that their friends and family have started giggling and sniffling but he’s so _excited_ that he can barely see straight, his heart pounding against his chest. It hasn’t even registered to him that he was the one who cut off the poor guy.

Their notary public official simply smiles and raises his hands. “I now declare you lawfully wedded spouses.”

As soon as the official calls them _spouses_ , Isak grabs Even’s face and kisses him. It’s no different from their first kiss, or any other kiss really - it’s slow and sweet. Isak wraps his arms around Even’s neck as Even pulls him closer by the waist and it’s really no different from any other kiss they’ve shared. Their guests aren’t even in the room with them, standing up and clapping for them, it’s just Isak and Even kissing.

It’s special because it’s their first married kiss.

In their future they’ll have plenty of time to get hot and heavy because their love is forever. But right now, Isak’s just fine taking everything minute for minute.

 

XXXVI.

 

Mamma (14:23)

**_4_ ** _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._ **_5_ ** _It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._ **_6_ ** _Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._ **_7_ ** _It always protests, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._ **_8_ ** _Love never fails. <3_

Mamma (14:24)

_Tusen takk for inviting me today, my son. Your happiness makes me very happy. I love you._

Til Mamma (14:26)

_Love you too, Mamma_

_See you tomorrow before we leave and for Christmas. Takk for coming <3_

 

XXXVII.

 

“ _Now I’ve found another_ _crush, the lush life’s given me a rush!”_ Eva and Noora are hanging all over each other, drunkenly ’singing’ into the microphone against the instrumental track. _“Had one chance to make me blush, second time is one too late!”_

“I thought Noora could sing.” Isak watches with a frown. “They sound like dying cats.”

“Isak, you can’t sing either.” Mahdi laughs, bringing him down from his high horse. “Everyone’s drunk, anyways.”

“Which means everyone can sing.” Jonas adds, clinking beers with Mahdi.

Even rubs his hand up and down Isak’s thigh. “Be nice.”

Instead of feigning offense by pretending that he’s always nice and Even’s the one being mean, he leans over and kisses his husband. “You better sing me a song.”

“I better?”

Isak nods, not quite sure if he’s feeling lightheaded from either the beer or his _husband_. “I want you to sing me a song.”

“You are the most demanding husband, you know that?” Even chuckles before kissing him again.

“Get a room!” Chris Berg shouts from behind them.

“Speaking of getting a room,” Jonas snorts. “Happy wedding day! The boys and I all chipped in and reserved a room for you two tonight at the Radisson Blu Plaza to do all the unholy things you’ve been dying to do since the notary guy declared you _lawfully_ wedded.”

Isak chuckles as Magnus shows him the hotel reservation on his phone. “Oh, you guys didn’t have to.”

“Nah, bro, we did it because we’re proud of you guys!” Mikael explains, wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders. “Go celebrate your love.”

Isak can’t look at Even or else he’ll start blushing.

_{{they’d already celebrated their love, multiple times. who knew that magnus was right - that weddings really do make people horny?}}_

Sana, Chris, and Vilde have joined Eva and Noora on the stage to “sing” the theme song from _Friends_. They’re not necessarily singing, but jumping around and giggling. Even though Sana’s the only sober one, they all look like they’re having the same amount of fun they used to have during their pre-game days at Nissen.

“Los Losers!!” They all cheer once the music stops and they’re all over each other, hugging and crying each other like they’ve been separated for years.

Isak makes a face. “We’re not that sickening, are we?”

“Nei.” Eskild reassures him, before grinning evilly. “You’re worse.”

Isak rolls his eyes as the other boys cackle and make fun of them. “Oh, shut up.”

“It’s about to get even worse.” Even smirks and kisses Isak obnoxiously, which earns catcalls from all of their friends. “It’s my turn now.”

Isak was not keen on the kiss ending so soon and can only breathlessly mumble, “What?”

“You didn’t think I forgot my promise, did you?” Even asks as he walks away backwards from Isak and towards the stage.

Isak thinks it’s perfectly acceptable - in _this_ instance - to have absolutely no clue as to what promise Even is referring to, since that day they’ve already made about a thousand promises to each other. “Refresh my memory?”

Even’s at the microphone and Isak’s smart enough to realize he’s going to make some sort of public gesture. In all honesty, he’s expecting Even to quote some scene from one of his favorite films (altering the lines to fit their love story of course).

“Here’s my vow to you, Isak Bech-Valtersen.” Even says lowly into the microphone which sends chills up Isak’s spine.

_{{he makes a mental note to later google if it’s possible to get a boner from the sound of someone’s voice saying your last name}}_

“I’m a little _extra_ , as some may say.” Even continues, looking over to the boys table who nod their heads vigorously and shout, _you are!_ He turns his attention back to Isak. “So instead of a traditional vow, I wrote you a song.”

All of their friends start clapping and cheering as a pretty piano ballad starts playing. Isak’s too stunned to even breathe.

_Come on now, come on baby please_

_You’re the only one I want to stick with me_

_My heart is racing, think I feel it in my knees_

_Need you here, baby can you help me breathe_

 

_Don’t wanna lose you now_

_Just wanna say this vow_

_You’re the man of my life, hands down_

 

_You’re my favorite prize_

_Can’t help but realize_

_Your love is paradise_

 

_If I never see the Northern Lights_

_Or the Eiffel Tower at night_

_I don’t need to see the Taj Mahal_

_To say I’ve seen the world and all_

_I just need you, and the ring on my hand_

_And I will die a happy man_

 

_Can you hear me, baby can you come again_

_Losing my mind, can’t even tell you when_

_The last time I felt I had a friend_

_But with you, I don’t have to play pretend_

 

_Cause I can’t lose you now_

_Just wanna say this vow_

_You’re the man of my life, hands down_

 

_You’re my only prize_

_Can’t help but realize_

_Your love is paradise_

 

_If I never see the Northern Lights_

_Or the Eiffel Tower at night_

_I don’t need to see the Taj Mahal_

_To say I’ve seen the world and all_

_I just need you, and the ring on my hand_

_And I will die a happy man_

 

_Cause I can't lose you now_

_I need to say this vow_

_You’re the man of my life come around_

 

_You’re the only prize_

_I’ll ever claim as mine_

_You’re my favorite paradise_

 

_We don’t have to see the Northern Lights_

_We don’t need the Eiffel Tower at night_

_No, we don’t need to see the Taj Mahal_

_To say we’ve been around the world and all_

_No we don’t have to see all that famous art_

_Cause baby I’ve seen your heart_

_We don’t need to be at the Taj Mahal_

_Go on and forget about the Great Wall_

 

_I don’t need the seven wonders_

_To see the world in all its colors_

_I just need you, and the ring on our hands_

_To always be a happy man_

 

The last time Isak cried openly in public was when he and his cousin went with their mothers to see _Bridge to Terebithia_ at the cinema. After a couple of girls pointed at him and snickered, his cousin nudged him in the gut. “Dude. Don’t be a fag. It’s just a movie.”

He doesn’t even try to hold back his tears as Even serenades him, keeping his eyes on him the entire duration of the loveliest song he’s ever heard. By the time Even’s finished, Isak’s crying so hard he can’t even see Even approaching him. He’s tuned out the rest of the crowd, for all he cares they’re just statues.

“I mean it.” Even says, cupping his chin and brushing his cheek. “Thank you for choosing to spend your forever with me. Thank you to the 16-year-old Isak for not giving up for a single second.”

Isak’s lost the capability to form words and speak. There’s nothing he can say that could even remotely describe the emotions running through his head and his heart. He just lunges at Even, enveloping him in the tightest hug he can muster. His tears are soaking through the fabric on Even’s shoulder but he cannot let this sweet, sweet boy go.

He won’t let him go.

He doesn’t let go even when various people come up to the two of them and speak, some of them patting Isak’s back. They’re still statues in his mind; the only person that matters has one arm around Isak’s waist and keeps kissing his hair after he says goodbye for them to one of the statue people.

He hasn’t let go by the time the room has apparently been cleared out. Even starts to sway their bodies as if they’re slow dancing at a school dance. “Baby, are you all right? You’re starting to scare me a little.”

He won’t let go but he turns his face so that he can see Even’s watery blue eyes. “Is that what you’ve been working on? For the past year?”

“Of course.” Even says, pretending to dip Isak. “The minute we started thinking about marriage.”

A small smile forms on Isak’s face and he loosens his grip just _slightly_ \- enough so that his poor husband can breathe properly again. “You’re incredible.”

“You’re incredible.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.” Isak shakes his head and before Even can interrupt, he kisses him one more time. “And yes, you made _very_ good on your promise to make me cry during your vow. I’ll prove to you just how grateful I am for the next twenty days in Mykonos, _mannen i mitt liv,_ and for the rest of our fucking lives.”

 

XXXVIII.

****

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEEZ IT'S DONE i thought i would be so fricking relieved but i'm a lil sad jiefhjpiuqwhfu
> 
> manip tweet photo creds to ISAKxEVEN (Flo)!!! 
> 
> i'm sorry i HAD to add henrik's quote from bowling night i still haven't stopped laughing
> 
> fun fact i hate country music with a passion, but some of my favorite lyrics of all time are from this song called “die a happy man” by thomas rhett (the slightly altered chorus of even’s song to isak) so that’s the only thing in this story i cannot take credit for 
> 
> hope you guys liked it!!! your comments are so sweet and wonderful and thanks for reading this monster ball of fluff. i hope i addressed all the things you wanted and that you're satisfied!! i will respond back to your comments (and edit this better and change sigrid's name in chap2) after i put on my big girl pants and brave the demonic spider outside this bedroom and eat breakfast at 4pm #prayforjoy
> 
> love u guys!! tusen takk xx

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a casual 3k one-shot and ended up consuming my life for the past 15 hours
> 
> pls ignore the shitty edits i took one semester of digital arts in high school and failed because im pretty sure i was reading fanfiction on my phone instead of working on my assignments 
> 
> soooo yes! i hope you all enjoyed it haha! i usually rip my hair out over obvious/implied character misunderstandings so naturally i wrote a fic about them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i'm sorry for villainizing sonja - i don't hate her like i did after ep 8. plot purposes ya feel
> 
> zara and brian IRL didn't come publicly out with their relationship i believe until recently and her tweet was from 2015 so maybe they went through a very similar overly dramatic getting together process idk but thank zara for the idea behind this and thank insomnia for making this so Extra and thank the love of my life (cuteandtwisted) for tweeting someone to write this 
> 
> Xx


End file.
